


Supernatural: A Changing Fates Story

by LadyNoir



Series: The Gospels of Alexandra Winchester. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alexandra Winchester, Alexandra is the middle child, Childhood Blues, Family Feels, Gen, Hellatus, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, John Feels, John Winchester is trying, John Winchester's Journal, John and Mary had another kid, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Sam Winchester, Protective Alex Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Sam Winchester, Young John Winchester, but he's failing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNoir/pseuds/LadyNoir
Summary: A mother that burned pinned to the ceiling, a father that made his children into soldiers and a divine plan in motion. Instead of dropping her in the midst of it all it was decided that she would grow up into it, it was after all the family business. Free Will's an illusion after all, is it? (Or Alexandra is born into the Winchester family and history more or less remains the same)





	1. Take A Sad Song And Make It Better

**Author's Note:**

> things to know for this story:
> 
> This story can also be found in Fanfiction . net (That's my account too)
> 
> Alexandra is my OC from my series Changing Fates ( also found in FanFiction under the name LadyAlexandraNoir) 
> 
> As much as I love JDM and his portrayal of John Winchester, I refuse to believe that John Winchester aged like 15 years in like the span of two. So for all purposes of this story, please Imagine that John Winchester looks like Matt Cohen (A young looking broken man) I think that it somehow makes the story even more heartbreaking (hehe).
> 
> I don't think this story will have a romantic outlook, (no wincest) cause I'm trying new things all around so for now it will all be about family and the misadventures of John and the Wee!chesters.
> 
> About our newest version of Alex here, well here's the tricky thing, she is for all intents the Alex we all know and have come to love... In a subconscious level of awareness that a kid doesn't really has. So while Alex FEELS that something is up, she doesn't really knows because she's a kid (at least for now) so she wont be able to be changing everything around like she has done in previous universes (yass people, she's going to go blind like all of the other characters)
> 
> ABOUT THE TIMELINE USED IN THIS STORY: and what a headache inducer timeline, but anyways I'm kind of using John Winchester's Journal as reference along the Pre-Series Timeline master post by Hells-Half-Acre (Livejournal) So while it wont be 100% accurate, you can be 100% sure that I'll be trying my fucking best.
> 
> And that's about it.
> 
> Also its Misha's birthday today, and Alex's too, so Happy Birthday.
> 
> #HellatusMadeMeDoIt

 

 

**August 20th 1981.**

Mary Winchester had been in the Lawrence Memorial Hospital for the past five hours, labor pains had started early in the day but she had been alone at the house with Dean. John and her were still not on speaking terms after their last fight and it had been three months since he had moved out needing a time for himself to sort things out. When she had called him telling him that she was to give birth soon he had dropped everything and went to retrieve her and Dean to get her to the hospital, and maybe this child that would be born was the thing they needed to be right again.

Alexandra Millie Winchester was born at 9:47pm on a Thursday, she was a six pound screaming pink little thing that John Winchester held proudly in his arms for the first time twenty minutes after her birth. The small girl had a tuff of dark hair on her head and wide baby blue eyes that John was sure that would be green one day. His friends Mike and Kate had been there too, even Julie had been to the hospital to receive the newest Winchester.

That night John had smiled at Mary and promised that they would make it work, whatever they had they would make it work for their children. After Mary had fallen asleep on her hospital bed, John, who was still carrying his daughter motioned for Dean to come forward so the little boy could see his sister, John smiled, as Dean's green eyes grew wider at the sight of his sister.

"This is Alexandra, she's your new sister, Dean" he said as the toddler rested his hands on Johns knees so he could see the baby better.

"She's small" said Dean stumbling over the words in that cute baby voice that toddlers seemed to have, John smiled at his son.

"She is, one day she'll be big and you'll have to help me protect her from all the boys" he said with a smile, Dean looked up at him a confused look on his young face "You'll help dad right?"

"Yes, daddy, we'll keep ta baby safe" Dean said as solemnly as a two year old could be and John couldn't help but to laugh, pride and joy coursing through him.

* * *

**January 1982.**

By the time New Year rolled around the Winchester had settled in a routine around the house, John went to work at the Garage with Mike while Mary stayed home with the babes. Sometimes if Mary had to go out Julie would step in and watch the kids for a while, Alexandra had proven to be a well behaved child and Dean had taken to his sister like a fish to water, always asking questions and wanting to hold the small baby whenever he was around.

When he turned three Mary had baked a pie for him instead of a cake because that was Dean, with him it was always pie. They had invited their close friends and several children from the neighborhood. During the small party Alexandra had surprised everyone by saying her first words, something that sounded suspiciously like Dee. John and Mary had laughed it off and Dean's smile could have lit New York City when he heard his sister calling his name, it had been a wonderful birthday.

As the month came to an end, Alexandra could also say Dada and Mama, but her favorite word was still Dee. Missouri had told the Winchesters during that month that they probably had a little prodigy in their hands, she was not exactly wrong.

* * *

**February 1982.**

It had been almost six months since Alexandra Millie Winchester had been born, in those almost six months John had returned home, Alexandra had spent her first Halloween dressed, as a pumpkin while Dean had been dressed at batman, Dean had turned 3 in January and in February the fourth, Alexandra had started crawling, or better yet, walking.

It was night, Dean had been playing near to his sister on the floor while Mary cooked dinner and John watched sports on TV. A terribly domestic scene, but so peaceful. Alexandra had been laid on an old blanket on the floor from where she could watch Dean playing with some cars. She had started moving getting John's attention that in turned called Mary so they both could observe their baby girl. Determination, or as much as six month old could muster, marred her features as the girl got on her hands and knees, Mary who had an old recorder always in hand to tape every moment of her children development was quietly filming from behind John.

Alexandra for her part got on her hands and knees, a motion that somehow in her baby muddled mind she knew was familiar, only in a subconscious level that the baby couldn't really comprehend, she stood on shaky legs, having now also the attention of her big brother who had stopped playing with his cars to stare at her with a smile, sneaking glances at his parents while Alexandra took her first two shaky steps before falling on her diaper, as soon as she fell Dean clapped his hands making her happy so she clapped too and smiled walking forgotten in favor of smiling and making noise with her brother.

After a few moments John decided to pick her up blowing raspberries on her stomach making her laugh with glee.

"Six months and already learning to walk!" he exclaimed lifting her over his head making her laugh "In a few years your old man will be running after you, my little firecracker" he said before handing her to Mary and picking Dean up "What do you say Dean? You will have to train on your running if you want to keep up with Alex, huh?"

"I will be the fastest runner Daddy," said Dean as John pressed a kiss to his son's hair.

"They will sure be a handful one day," said Mary as she settled Alexandra on the highchair; John laughed.

"Nah, they will be the best behaved children in all Kansas, all other parents will be jealous of the Winchesters" he said as he settled Dean on his chair, the small boy laughed as his father ruffled his hair "Am I right Champ?"

"YES!" the small family laughed before settling dinner, it was a good night in the Winchester household.

* * *

**August 1982.**

When Alexandra turned one she was a mess of dark hair, green eyes and freckles. She loved her green eyes 'just like Dee's' she loved saying to her Mama, of course she couldn't say the complete sentence, but Mary and John understood and they were damn proud of their children. Alexandra had taken to running as fast as her little legs could carry her, usually chasing after Dean. She liked having a big brother, it filled a void that she always felt missing, but that was not quite right yet, not that she really understood, she was too young, but sometimes she felt as if there was something missing, a little something.

John had taken to call her 'Daddy's little firecracker' and Mary called Alexandra and Dean the 'terror twins' as those two seemed to communicate in a strange pattern of baby speech that often left her on edge waiting just what they were going to try next. To John, Dean was, 'Daddy's all-star' as the family loved watching Dean in his T-Ball outfit and the boy could run, probably the fastest kid out of the whole Kansas league, again, John was damn proud of his children. For Dean latest game they had all worn T-shirts with Dean's number and Winchester written in bright bold letters in the back, Mary had even managed to keep a cap on Alexandra's head for most of the game. After the game, as it was Alexandra's first birthday they had gone to a restaurant and celebrated Dean's team winning and Alexandra's first birthday.

* * *

**December 1982.**

Alexandra's second Christmas was to be remembered. She was one year, four months old and Dean was almost four. That year John went and got a real pine tree and Alexandra and Dean ended up covered in tinsel and decorations, Mary had taken several pictures of her children playing with the ornaments while John put the lights around the tree. Dean had placed the star at the top and Mary promised that Alexandra could place it next year. Two identical pairs of green eyes observed John as he fiddled with the lights all while trying not to curse in front of children. Alexandra had been fixated on a small angel figurine that Mary claimed was the Archangel Gabriel wanting to put it near the big star on top the tree, John had not seen a problem with it and had hoisted his daughter up so she could put the Archangel next to the star before returning her to the floor so she could keep playing with her brother.

Mary's third pregnancy was beginning to show, as she was three months pregnant, a small bump could be seen under her t-shirts. When Christmas morning dawned Alexandra had been carried downstairs by Dean and the kids proceeded to rip into their presents with enthusiasm, when Mary and John woke up half an hour later their living room was a disaster with present wrapping and bows all over the place and two children in the middle of it all playing with their toys. Mary was fast to take a picture of the siblings playing, they had pancakes for breakfast and stayed in their pajamas all day watching Christmas movies while the children played all day with their new toys.

* * *

**January 1983**

When January rolled around Dean was excited for his fourth birthday, he was not a baby anymore, and he was going to have another little sibling to love and care for. Mary and John had been discussing names, Samuel if it was a boy or Samantha if it was another girl. John secretly hoped for another boy, while Mary thought that another girl in the family, one with golden curls and blue eyes like John would be really cute. They celebrated Dean's birthday with his T-Ball team. They had cake this time since they had more people; by the end of the birthday both Dean and Alexandra were covered in frosting laughing without a care in the world.

That night for dinner Mary presented Dean with an apple pie; green apples. The boy had gone to sleep with a big smile on his face.

* * *

**April 1983.**

John and Mary had moved Alexandra to Dean's room so the Nursery could become Sam's. Alexandra and Dean had loved the bunk beds, Alexandra had claimed the top bed declaring that she was the 'Pwincess of the tower' and Dean had just smiled at his little sister and helped her up the stairs, at first Mary had been scared of having her girl on the top bed, but when she saw that Dean would help his sister every time it passed. John had painted their room blue and drew several clouds with the help of Julie and Mike. Dean and Alexandra had loved it and Alexandra had stuck the small figurine of the Archangel Gabriel to one of the clouds, after all Mary liked to tell her children that angels were watching over them.

Mary was heavily pregnant, and being heavily pregnant and having two overly active kids at home was not easy, she often thanked Julie and Kate and sometimes Missouri. Alexandra liked Missouri, Missouri was like her cool aunt that always knew what she was thinking without Alexandra having to speak much and she always said that Alexandra was a special little girl.

Up to this point John liked dressing his children in the same clothes, Mary joked that he was going to turn Alexandra into a tomboy, but he brushed her off telling her that his girl was to be an all American girl with cowboy boots and denim, just like his all-star champ. Secretly Mary loved seeing the two kids running around in identical plaid shirts and jeans. Dean had gotten her cherry blonde hair, but Alexandra had John's dark tresses, both kids shared the same green eyes and all the freckles, sometimes Mary wondered about Sammy, was he going to be blonde like Dean? Or a brunette like his sister? Was the baby going to have John's multicolored eyes? Or would she have another green-eyed babe? John often joked that he didn't care if the baby looked like a yeti; if the kid was healthy it was enough for him.

* * *

**May 2nd 1983.**

Bringing a third baby into this world, Mary thought, was surely a hassle, she thought she would have been used to it by now, but Sammy who had been a ten pound baby had left her tired. Since the moment she laid her eyes on her baby she knew that John was probably not far off with his Yeti jokes. Samuel Winchester was born in Lawrence Memorial Hospital near midday, the day had been bright and Mary was pleased, it probably meant something good for her baby boy.

Dean and Alexandra had been excited to meet their youngest brother and had babbled all the way to the hospital how they were going to take care of the baby; they were a team, older siblings to a baby. John spent the whole drive to the hospital smiling at his eldest children through the rearview mirror. When he walked into the hospital with his 'terror twins' that were dressed in their baseball Winchester t-shirts with Alexandra's hair up in piggy tails, the nurses smiled at the kids and offered them lollypops, a male nurse even patted Alexandra's hair and offered her and Dean fun sized Twix bars. The children thanked the kind nurse who smiled at them before John ushered the to Mary's room.

The kids ran and pressed their hand to the small crib that carried their younger brother and stared in awe at the sleeping baby.

"He's so small daddy!" said Alexandra turning to look at John, he walked up to her and ruffled her hair.

"You and Dean were once that small, sugar" he said, her eyes widened in amazement.

"I was not that small," said Dean still looking at his brother, John chuckled.

"You're right Champ, you were smaller" he said and Dean looked at him with as much indignation as a four year old could muster.

They ate dinner in Mary's room that night and John took the two terrors home while Mary stayed in the hospital with baby Sam until the next day. John had a little bit of trouble with bath time back at home until he decided that it was easier having the two kids in the bathtub. That night John also learned that untangling a girl's hair was also a hard task when said girl was a Winchester, but at the end he even managed to braid it with Dean's help and Mary had been teaching him so Dean could help his sister. He read them a story before turning on their nightlight and heading up to his bed.

* * *

**August 1983**

When Alexandra's second birthday rolled around, she was speaking clearly, even clearly than Dean at that age. Mike suggested that maybe he and Mary could put their girl in one of those schools for really smart children, seeing as she was already reading short sentences from the local newspaper at age two. Mary and John were extremely proud of their oldest children, Dean was the star of his T-Ball team and Alexandra was on her way to become a prodigy, John could almost see it, Dean playing someday professionally for the Kansas City Royals and his girl graduating from Harvard, he promised himself the night she turned two to put more effort in his Garage so he could pay for all of his children schooling, as he didn't knew if Sammy was going to be more like Dean, sport oriented or like Alexandra, not that his Champ was a slouch, Dean was also a smart child, no one could deny that, but Mary had noticed that Alexandra was usually more academically oriented.

For Alexandra's second birthday, since Sammy was still a baby, they decided to stay home and Alexandra spent the day with her mother baking cookies and pie with the help of Dean, while Sammy was in his playpen still too young to join the festivities. Maybe next year Mary could think of an activity to include her three children.

* * *

**October 1983.**

John had carved pumpkins with Dean and Alexandra for Halloween; Dean was dressed as Luke Skywalker while Alexandra was dressed as princess Leia Organa. Mary had dressed Sammy as Chewbacca while John had donned some black pants and a white t-shirt and declared that he was Han Solo. Mary had laughed at them but took many pictures. They had even handcrafted light sabers a few days before Halloween and Alexandra and Dean had engaged in a 'battle' as Mary filmed them. Their perfect little family had the fun of their lives.

Although the highlight of the night had been when Mary pulled out of the oven a cherry pie that was modeled after the Millennium Falcon. The kids had gone nuts at the sight of it. The pie had amused even John.

That night Alexandra went to sleep a little bit troubled, not that the small girl knew that she was troubled, but there was something nagging in the back of her mind, a sense of forewarning 'something is coming' and it led to her waking up crying in the middle of the night. Mary had come into the room and cradled her in her arms humming the tone of Hey Jude, as she used to do whenever Alexandra and Dean were babies and had trouble sleeping. John went in after her as it had been a while since Alexandra woke up crying, Dean had been woken by the commotion and John carried him too until Mary calmed Alexandra enough that the girl fell asleep again.

Mary and John chalked it up to all the candy that the kids had eaten before bed and promised to do better next year. No more candy to toddlers before bed, it seemed like a good rule at the time, and Mary joked that next year they would just give into Sam's puppy eyes and the same would happen, John had hugged her tight against him and gone to sleep.

* * *

**November 2nd 1983.**

They day started out normal, Wednesday, John got out of the house after bidding goodbye to his wife and his three children, Sammy was in his playpen playing with some colored blocks that Mary had gotten him before Halloween. Dean and Alexandra were having pancakes for breakfast. Mary had cleaned the house while Alexandra and Dean promised to watch over Sammy as she cleaned the rooms. She knew she could count on her children. She also did the laundry and by mid-morning she had taken down her big photo album so Dean and Alexandra could help her put all the pictures from Halloween in. Mary had been thinking about making a copy for her cousin Jacob so he could see how big the children had gotten.

John had bought pizza for lunch, the kids had loved it and she even managed to feed Sammy little pieces of it, she counted as a win, even thought other parents wouldn't really recommend it. After lunch, John sat with his two eldest children and had watched some cartoons with them. When he left for the afternoon, Mary decided to take his place on the floor with the children, soon enough she had the small safe down in the first floor with them, while she showed Alexandra the pretty jewelry she owned, her girl had been interested in a small bracelet with several charms, Mary smiled sadly as she remembered that it was her hunting bracelet, she smiled and clasped it on Alexandra's wrist, it was big on Alexandra but after two turns it was a perfect fit. Mary placed the safe under the coffee table, promising that tomorrow she would put it up in her room where it belonged along with the photo album.

In the afternoon she took the kids to the backyard while she sat with Sammy under the shadow of a tree, Dean and Alexandra ran and laughed to their heart's content until Mary decided to call them in so she could start dinner. John got home early and helped with bath time while Mary finished her Mac and Cheese recipe. Dean and Alexandra ran into the kitchen, both with their hair still wet from their bath, while John walked down half an hour later with another shirt and holding baby Sammy. Mary called her two terrors to the table and placed their plates in front of them telling them to mind their Pj's. The family ate in relative silence, Alexandra and Dean often exchanging stories in that strange language of them.

Mary allowed them to watch Cartoons with John before putting them to bed, Alexandra had been particularly skittish as bed time approached and John told Mary to let Alexandra in Dean's bed for the night, as he often placed them together for their naps whenever he was the one looking for them on the weekends, he had discovered that his children slept better whenever they were piled like puppies. Mary had shrugged and placed the two terrors on Dean's bed and sang several verses of Hey Jude until they fell asleep.

John had placed Sammy on is crib and was watching him when Mary entered the room with a smile on her face. It had been a good day; tomorrow she could continue with the album and the safe. She went to bed after she checked Sammy's crib monitor, John opting to stay downstairs to watch an episode of a TV series he was watching.

The clock struck eleven at the Winchester home, the house was silent, and Alexandra and Dean were huddled close to each other, peacefully sleeping, downstairs the TV was on and John had fallen asleep on the couch. Mary woke up to Sammy's cries over the monitor, she stood from her bed and walked to the nursery to watch a figure watching over Sammy, in her sleepy haze she thought that it was John, until she started walking back to her room and saw the lights flicker downstairs, her eyes widened as she returned to the Nursery.

John woke up to Mary's scream, alertness crawling into his being as he ran upstairs to the nursery, he walked to stand over Sammy's crib, all his senses screaming at him to get out of there, he looked at Sammy until he saw a drop of blood on his hand, he slowly looked up to find Mary pinned to the ceiling, a deep red gash on her stomach, the moment he made eye contact with her she burst into flames, he immediately grabbed Sammy and noticed Dean and Alexandra standing on the doorway, he handed Sammy to Dean.

"Get your brother outside as fast as you can" he said hastly "Don't look back, follow him Alex, go now go"

Alexandra and Dean ran downstairs as fast as their legs could carry them, counting that A. Dean was carrying a baby and B. Alexandra was a two year old girl, they made it outside of the house and stood in front watching the window, Dean looked at the baby in his hand and then at his sister who had unshed tears in her eyes.

"It's okay Alex" he said just before John ran out of the house picking his three children up just before the nursery exploded.

They made it to the Impala, where John sat Alexandra and Dean on the hood and held Sammy in his arms; his eldest children were trembling and he could see dried tears on Alexandra's cheeks, while Sammy watched him with curious eyes. They stayed there sitting on the hood of their car until after the firefighters and the policemen cleared the scene. By the time the policemen cleared the scene it was three in the morning and he had three exhausted children, two of them probably traumatized.

Mike and Kate offered him the guest room at their house until he got the house fixed and Julie offered to babysit the children until he needed it. He thanked them and let himself and the children be led into Mike's house, he placed the kids on the bed and sat on the chair closing his eyes trying to remember exactly what he saw.


	2. And Any Time You Feel The Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life goes on.

November 7th 1983.

John sat on the chair at the police office, he had been asked questions about Mary and his relationship with her; he had left the kids with Julie and Kate. The policemen were trying to pin the case on him, he knew that, but how could they think that he would kill Mary, his wife, his life? He needed her, he needed his wife, his children needed their mother and he needed to know what he had seen at his house. His house had been partially destroyed, most of their things burned, the other half in boxes down in the basement where the memories would not reach him anymore. He had tried telling Mike what he saw, what he felt but his friend had just seen him with a weird expression on his face, he probably thought John was crazy, or in shock. And maybe John was a bit crazy, but he couldn't deny the evil force he felt that night, it was wrong and he didn't knew what else could have been.

When he returned to Mike's that afternoon after being with the police Dean and Alexandra immediately latched to his side without saying a word, his kids had been silent since the fire, not a word had been spoken by them and John was worried because while his eldest kids didn't say a word Sammy cried and cried, John hoped he realized soon what he could do, or he would be driven to an early grave. He needed to be strong, for his children, they needed their father, they needed him, he couldn't just abandon them like his father had abandoned him, he needed to be there for them, but he also needed to find out what happened to Mary.

* * *

November 16th 1983.

John had just spoken to Missouri and a guy called Fletcher, Fletcher had advised John to get himself a journal and write all down, they had explained the supernatural to him, things that went bump in the night, and at first John hadn't want to believe them, but after remembering how Mary died, how she had been pinned to the ceiling and burned alive, he couldn't just brush their words aside, he knew better, and if he wanted to survive whatever this was he needed to keep notes, so he started writing in an old leather bound diary that his father had given him before abandoning him, he found some irony in it, but didn't dwell much on it.

It had been two weeks since Mary's death and Dean and Alexandra still weren't speaking but they had taken to huddle around Sammy or John, it broke John's heart to see his once lively kids that silent. But he couldn't stop to think about that, he had decided to leave the Garage to Mike, he had collected whatever he had earned, went and bought guns and returned to Missouri, leaving the kids with Julie once again.

What John wasn't expecting was the fact that Missouri was going to have a vision or that Julie would end up dead in pieces torn apart, or the cryptic message in blood 'WERE COMING FOR THE CHILDREN'. No, he hadn't been expecting that, but that night he had taken the kids after biding Missouri goodbye and left Kansas wanting to never go back.

* * *

November 1983.

After leaving Kansas, two weeks after Mary's death, John had driven to Eureka, a place called The Roadhouse that was own by a couple, the Harvelles, Bill and Ellen. They had a small baby girl Joanna who was Sammy's age. Ellen had been kind enough to offer him a room for him and his kids, and she had helped with Alexandra and Dean who had been fuzzy, asking about home.

"See and that's a bear" said Ellen pointing at an old book.

She was sitting on the floor with Alexandra between her legs while Dean sat next to her, Sam and Jo laid in a blanket close to them while Bill, John and Jacob, Mary's cousin, talked about a possible hunt. Alexandra placed a small hand on the bear and smiled.

"Bears are wild Miss Ellen," she said in that soft baby voice of hers. Ellen smiled.

"That's right, and can you tell us where they live Dean?" she asked looking at the boy that was next to her.

"The mountains" he answered quietly, it was a success that the Winchester eldest kids were talking, even if they had to be pushed a little bit, but they were usually polite enough to Ellen.

Alexandra and Dean looked up to their father when he said his goodbye for the night as he and Jacob were going for a hunt. John hugged Dean goodbye and lifted Alexandra up so he could place a kiss on her temple, he then crouched next to Sammy and held the baby before putting him down next to Jo. Jacob did the same with his nephews.

After John left with Jacob, Ellen took the children to the back and placed Sam and Jo down to sleep and the decided to bathe Alexandra and Dean and get them ready for bed. It broke Ellen's hear to see how the children couldn't sleep if they weren't huddled next to each other, the loss of their mother still too fresh in their little minds, it made her think of her little Jo and think that Bill's profession could one day leave them like John Winchester.

When John returned back to the Roadhouse way past midnight he did it with a corpse on the backseat of the car. Ellen and Bill had helped him give Jacob a proper Hunter's funeral. H, the other hunter, explained that they had been ambushed by hellhounds; John hadn't wanted to talk about it, deciding instead to write it all down in his journal, he mourned Jacob in his own way. And when he walked into his room that night he was met by two pairs of identical green eyes staring silently at him. He had taken his boots off and laid himself on the bed next to the kids who immediately nestled next to him seeking comfort.

Next day he spent helping Bill and Ellen around with the tables while Pam, Ellen's niece, looked after the kids. Alexandra and Dean were sitting on the floor of Jo's nursery with a children book between them reading to the best of their abilities, while Sam was taking a nap next to Jo; Pam was sitting on an old rocking chair in the room reading a magazine.

The entire situation struck Alexandra as confusing, the two year old had seen her house burn, she had seen the bloody remains of Julie and still there was something in the back of her head that told her that it was only going to get worse, the same weird feeling that comforted her most nights, it was as if she somehow knew things, Miss Ellen said that she was a Prodigy and she could barely remember her mother's voice saying the same, but the two year old had other things to worry about, and her attention span wasn't much great to begin with.

That night, November the 20th, Alexandra and Dean had walked out the Roadhouse just in time to see their father kill a shapeshifter, not that the kids knew that their father had just killed a monster.

"Why did you kill that man daddy?" asked Dean while holding his sister's hand, John had looked so lost at the sight of his two children, he had cocked his gun and sighed before crouching, looking at his two eldest kids.

"That man, he was evil and daddy was just protecting you two and Sammy, kay?" he asked, his kids, God bless them had nodded solemnly. And he had pushed them gently inside the roadhouse again, not bothering to look back.

That night a new resolve reached John, he looked at his kids, Sammy in the crib and Alexandra and Dean on the bed peacefully sleeping and he knew that he couldn't protect them if he didn't knew what he was up against. He walked out of the room looking for Pam, Ellen and Bill. Just for a week, he told them, he would be out for a week with H, H would show him the ropes and he needed them to look out for his kids, just a week. Pam agreed, the Winchester kids were well behaved, they would give her no trouble and Ellen and Bill would help.

Next morning, duffel already packed in the back of the car he slowly handed Sammy to Pam and crouched to Dean and Alexandra's height.

"Daddy has to go for a while and you two need to be a team, you need to help Pam, Ellen and Bill take care of Sammy, kay?" he said, regret clear in his voice, he was about to embark in a new life, one he was not sure what would bring.

"Yes daddy" his two eldest kids chorused, he pulled them both into a hug, Dean's head coming up to the crook of his neck while Alexandra's smaller frame barely reached his shoulder.

"Be good for Pam," he muttered as he let go of them, he stood and walked to the door where H was waiting for him, he looked back once before actually walking out the door.

During that week Ellen had decided to take Alexandra and Dean to a second hand store with the money that John had left, she bought them several pair of jeans that she knew that Dean could use and maybe perhaps Alexandra once she grew, and several t-shirts and jackets that would serve the same purpose, and if taken enough care even Sam could wear them one day. She had decided against buying girly shirts for Alexandra, but she had bought several one-dollar hair bows and ties as the girl had refused vehemently when Pam suggested that they cut her hair.

Ellen smiled as she saw the siblings interact, it was amusing really, the two kids, two years apart were almost like twins, soft spoken and communicated with each other without words. Ellen lamented the fact that Alexandra was probably never going to be a normal girl, probably was never going to have girly things growing up, just her brother's t-shirts.

Pam for her part had shown Dean how to braid his sister's hair; Pam had smiled as she saw the boy's face scrunch up in concentration as she showed him how to make the 'perfect' fishtail. Even Ellen had allowed Dean to use her hair to practice. They had also, during that week, put the two children to read; Alexandra could read as good as Dean, they were both really smart children that could have a future one day, or so Ellen and Pam dared to hope. Bill was not so sure, as he was convinced that John would probably raise his children into the life.

"That's really nice Alexandra," said Pam as the small toddler wrote down her name in a sloppy calligraphy, Dean was sitting next to her writing down his name too. "Yours too Dean, you two are really smart kids" she was regaled with pearly white smiles.

"It is not fair Miss Pam, Dean's name is shorter" said Alexandra looking at her brother's writing, Pam laughed as Dean looked up from his paper.

"Why don't we do the opposite, you write Dean's name and he write yours, you could show them to your father once he comes back, that his kids learned to write their names" she said, both siblings nodded and started writing again, until Dean looked up.

"Could we learn to write Sammy's name too?" he asked hopefulness in his voice, Alexandra looked up to and nodded, Pam grinned at the children.

"Of course, I'll write it down for you so you can copy it, how does it sounds?"

By the end of John's week away the kids had almost forgotten that they had left their previous home, or that their mother had died in such gruesome way, but that were just how kids were. Kids were strong, they adapted quickly or at least they did during the day; at nights Alexandra and Dean refused to sleep apart from each other and Sammy had to be in their line of sight a thing that Pam and Ellen found both endearing yet preoccupant.

When John came back he was not the same man that had left, they could all see that, he had wanted to pack the kids in the back of the car and leave in the middle of the night until Bill and Ellen talked him out of it, he had three kids, a small baby, a toddler and a four year old; they convinced him to stay for a while until he could learn a little better, until he could protect his children better, he needed to think about his children. Pam even offered to be their babysitter. He relented and they stayed there during the whole month of December.

* * *

December 1983.

Life at the Roadhouse was not bad for the Winchester children, not really. Even if John spent most days driving around learning about hunting and in libraries he was always there during the nights, mostly. He had also realized that the kids slept better if the three of them were together in the same bed. Something that Pam had found out one night that Sammy had been particularly irritated. She had placed him between his siblings and the baby had slept through the night.

The first Christmas without Mary had been depressing for John, he had tried but all he had gotten to their room was a plastic crooked tree, junk food and sport equipment as present for the kids, with the exception of a hair ribbon that he had gotten for Alexandra in a Gas n Sip; that, and the news that the police had closed Mary's case.

Ellen and Bill had gotten clothes as gift for the kids, and Pam had gotten them leather bracelets that they could turn loose as they grew so they would probably fit them forever. Each bracelet with their initials, D.W., A.W. and S.W. John had thanked them and had gifted Bill and Ellen a bottle of whiskey and a .45 to Pam. It had not been the Christmas that they had planned but it was not that bad.

John continued talking and going to small near cases with the hunters that visited the Roadhouse, while helping Ellen and Bill with the management of the Roadhouse. When New Year's dawned John was impatient about something, he knew that Alexandra and Dean had seen him kill the shapeshifter and he had wanted to tell them more about it, but they were just children and he knew that he was already burdening them enough with Sammy.

John had also noticed the strange charm bracelet that Alexandra owned, when he had asked her about it she had said that her mamma had given it to her, he almost wanted to punch himself when he remembered seeing the bracelet on Mary several years ago, Mary had probably given her the bracelet a few days before she died and he hadn't noticed. He had smiled at his daughter and complimented it, the girl had grinned at him and hugged him, it was comforting not that he was sure that she was trying to comfort him, but sometimes he was sure that his daughter seemed to understand too much, maybe Ellen was right and he had been blessed with one of those little geniuses that made it to university at age twelve, but academics would not serve her good if there were monsters or even demons after them. Not really.


	3. Don't Carry The Word Upon Your Shoulders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandra and Dean have to grow up a bit to fast to take care of their brother Sammy, John's new life mission is turning him away from his children.

**January 1984.**

Dean had officially turned five on the twenty-fourth, John had bought him a store made pie and had given him a crash course on the Browning. Alexandra had made Dean a birthday card with the help of Pam, after Dean's birthday they had finally left the Roadhouse; John was taking them around the country while he hunted, he was paranoid of leaving them alone in a place for too long, he didn't feel safe and he needed to lookout for his children.

* * *

 

**February 1984.**

John had been moving around from city to city, learning all he could, partly living in motel rooms. The kids had adapted to this way of living, Sammy didn't cry much anymore, not with Alexandra and Dean alert to his every whim. Sometimes John wondered if he was pushing his eldest children too far. He had begun drilling to Dean that Alexandra and Sammy were his responsibility until Alexandra had asked if then Dean was her responsibility, John figured that if his girl was smart enough to know what the word responsibility meant then she and Dean could share it. So he had changed tactics and started telling both Alexandra and Dean that Sammy was their responsibility.

* * *

 

**May 1984.**

They were in Colorado visiting a Hunter named Daniel Elkins who lived in a cabin in the middle of nowhere. The children seemed to like the scenery as Alexandra and Dean enjoyed running around in the yard with the soccer ball that he had given them on Christmas while Sammy watched. Sam had also taken his first steps towards, Dean while Alexandra walked quietly behind him in case he lost balance and fell, his first birthday was spent in Elkins cabin learning about Vampires. Sam was also blabbing even more now, and like Alexandra before him first word had been Dee, followed by Lex.

They spent a week in Colorado before moving again, another town another motel.

* * *

 

**August 1984.**

Alexandra's third birthday arrived without much flair. John had gotten her another hair bow, and had seen Dean braiding her long hair into a really intricate braid that morning before placing the bow at the end of the braid, she had thanked her brother and the two had started kicking their soccer ball in the motel room that they were while John poured over some books he had acquired. He probably should have realized that Alexandra's hair bow collection was growing steadily, not that the girl minded as it was the only girly thing that she really owned.

* * *

 

**September – December 1984.**

The rest of the year passed in the same fashion, Alexandra and Dean often watching over Sammy whenever John had to leave them in a motel room for too long. They had developed a sixth sense regarding their youngest sibling and had to learn the hard way what was the best way to feed an irritable one year old. Alexandra was usually shorter tempered than Dean whenever Sammy started crying, but they worked well together. A small voice in the back of her head wondered how Dean could have done it alone the first time, a small voice that usually went unheard or ignored in favor of playing with her older brother of caring for the youngest one.

* * *

 

**1985.**

Dean had turned six and they had been locked in a motel room, nothing new for them while John hunted a Myling. John had started telling Dean and Alexandra about the monsters that he hunted, not the truly horrifying things that he knew but enough that his children knew how dangerous the world was. For Dean's birthday Alexandra had given him the last of their Lucky Charms cereal and she had opted to eat an apple instead. Dean had thanked her and they had spent most of the day reading the books that Pam had given them, not that they really remembered Pam anymore, but that was the way a child's mind worked.

By the time Sammy turned two, they were once again in Colorado, Dean and Alexandra basking in the wilderness like the children they were, as being in Elkin's cabin gave them a kind of freedom that they rarely had when staying at hotels. They played in the ground, now including Sammy who liked to run after the ball. And even if Daniel Elkin never told John, he liked hearing the children laughing; it brought a sense of pureness to their dark lives that the retired hunter was not sure that John really appreciated it.

When Alexandra turned four they had been in blue earth visiting a man named Pastor Jim, the pastor was a kind man that had helped Sam and Dean make a birthday card for their sister, that year John had gotten her a pair of small silver cross earrings from the Church bazar. A nun that had been visiting had taught Dean how to put Alexandra's hair in a ponytail as it was even longer than before and she threw a tantrum every time John suggested cutting it. He had given up on the subject.

When September rolled around both Dean and Alexandra had been accepted in first grade. The school had been wary of accepting Alexandra but she had passed all the tests with flying colors and they didn't want to actually stunt her knowledge so skipping grades had been their only option. Both kids had enjoyed their first day at school and had babbled all afternoon about what they had done. Pastor Jim had looked at John with a sad expression on his face when Sam had said that he wanted to start school too and promised that he would pray for his friend's wellbeing.

When November rolled around and John had returned to their temporary home after a rough hunt he had decided that Dean could start shooting, on the fourteenth he took Dean shooting, leaving Alexandra and Sam behind with Pastor Jim, thing that hadn't been easy as Alexandra had wanted to shoot too, it had taken a promise that he would teach her once she turned five to get her to calm down. That tantrum reminded him, if only for a while, that he was dealing with children, three of them.

* * *

 

**1986.**

When Dean turned seven, John took him shooting again. Alexandra and Sam had made a birthday card for Dean with the help of the kids that visited the church, it had surprised John that he had stayed so long in one place, but it was Dean and Alexandra's first year of school. And he just couldn't bring himself to take them out of the school, not yet.

Spring Break brought a sour mood to John, and it sort of ended his close friendship with Ellen. Bill had died, a demon had possessed him while he and John had tried to close a Hell Gate and he had asked John to kill him, it had been a mistake, a mistake that had taken Bill's life, now Jo was left without a father and John could only think of his little girl, how would she take it if he were to die? And what of his boys? He didn't want to think of it, he had apologized to Ellen, but he never told her the real story, how could he?

When Sammy turned two John bought an ice-cream cake he had let the kids eat it as they liked, he ended up with three covered in ice cream and the worse bath time ever. Long hair tangled even more when covered with sugary substances; he learned it the hard way. But it had been a good birthday and the sight of his three kids sleeping, huddled together in the same bed brought a smile to his face.

When Alexandra turned five John gave into his promise putting the smallest gun he could find in her hand, she was good, almost as good as Dean, it was scary how good his children were but he was damn proud of them, once she had hit the bull's-eye on most of the bottles she had looked up at him and smiled, dimples and freckles in display and he had patted her head mindful of the bow that she had insisted on wearing.

They returned to Blue Earth for Dean and Alexandra's second grade, Jim was still teaching John about demons and other supernatural beings. John had noticed that his children were mindful of Sammy, going so far as to make him promise that he would take care of their baby brother while they were at school. John hurt whenever he watched his two eldest children caring for their little brother, that was supposed to be his job, but he needed to find and kill the thing that had killed Mary, he needed to avenge his wife.

Dean and Alexandra liked school, but the thing they liked the most was teaching their little brother whatever they learned, they had taught Sammy the alphabet and to write his name, they also attended Sunday school with Pastor Jim whenever John was not out hunting, Pastor Jim taught them about angels and God, not that Dean truly believed in God, because surely if God was alive then he would have saved his mother, right?

"You have to take care of Sammy and Alexandra, okay?" asked John crouching down to Dean's height, Alexandra looked at her father and frowned, John looked at her and smiled softly. "And you have to take care of Sammy and Dean, you two are a team remember?"

"Yes Sir" they chorused, and John failed to notice that his children no longer referred to him as Dad or Daddy whenever he gave an order, he was Sir now, but John had been too caught up in his hunts to notice.

"Sammy is your responsibility," he said and the kids nodded again, he patted their heads before leaving.

Dean and Alexandra exchanged glances before returning to the motel table to finish their homework so they could watch TV with Sammy until it was time for dinner. Dean was almost eight years old and he already knew all the ways to make Macaroni & Cheese in small motels kitchens, while Alexandra at five knew all the best ways to carry and feed a baby. If an outsider had seen their small family he would have thought that Alexandra and Dean were Sam's parents, not John.

That year John had forgotten Christmas for the third year in a row; Alexandra and Dean had spent Christmas locked in a motel room somewhere in Arkansas while John tracked down the complete exorcism. The children exchanged the cards that they had made at school and had sit with their brother until they fell asleep with the TV on. They knew the drill, make little sounds, you're not there at all or the bad men would come and take you away from Dad and your siblings.

* * *

 

**1987.**

Second grade was great, when Dean turned eight the classroom had thrown a little party for him, and after school John had taken them to Chuck E. Cheese's. It was weird that John was doing the family thing, but the kids had loved it. Dean and Alexandra had taken the arcade in stride and between the two they had gotten enough tickets to get a prize. Alexandra had given all her tickets to Dean as a birthday present and he had gotten the giant rainbow slinky that he had wanted at the time. Alexandra had felt something strange at seeing her brother with the slinky, a feeling of rightness and successfulness. Her teacher had said that sometimes she was a really insightful person and that was why she was allowed to be in second grade while she was younger than the entire class.

They left Blue Earth by mid February and started moving, changing schools had been hard for Alexandra, as she was young, but John had assured the staff that she was more than up to par, to her it seemed that she had been condemned to a life of taking the same IQ tests whenever they moved to a new state, but she would adapt, children always did. Three months and six new schools later found them in Colorado yet again visiting Elkin, they had spent Sammy's birthday at the cabin. Sammy was four now and the children had spent his birthday reading Elkin's books and pointing at the pictures.

Sammy was learning to read, Alexandra and Dean taking turns at teaching him at the best of their abilities while John talked to Daniel about Vetalas and Vrykolakas. Alexandra and Dean both knew that they were not going to be much longer in Colorado as John had mentioned something about Texas a few days before, and they tried to understand their father, Dean acquiring a more tolerant personality to the moving's than Alexandra who tended to become irritated.

Texas came and went as fast as any other state that they had been to and when summer rolled in John remembered to be a parent again and decided to take his kids to the Grand Canyon. It had been a memorable trip to Sammy and Alexandra as they had spent more than half the trip making fun of Dean and his gassy donkey.

After the Grad Canyon, in July, they moved to Portland, Maine. John was looking for a shaman and since it was still summer it meant that the children would be confined to yet another motel room while John found the man. It was supposed to be a quiet night in, John had remembered to buy dinner before going to find the Shaman and Alexandra and Dean were reading some comics that Dean had stolen from a stand.

"Batman is the best superhero ever!" he said proudly, Alexandra frowned at him.

"Nu-uh, its Wonder Woman, she is a goddess, she's the best" she said in a matter of fact tone, Sammy, who was jumping on the bed squealed getting their attention.

"The best superhero is Superman" he declared while jumping up and down, Alexandra and Dean exchanged glances and laughed.

"Superman is allergic to kryptonite, you could defeat him easily, Batman is cooler" said Dean with a smirk.

"Wonder Woman has powers, Batman only has his money, so she's the best" Alexandra said crossing her arms. "I'm gonna be her when I grow up, and I'm going to save the world from evil"

"I'm gonna be Batman" said Dean proudly, Sam looked at his siblings.

"And me?" he asked; Alexandra and Dean smirked.

"You can be Robin," said Alexandra "Right Dee?"

"Yeah, he can be my sidekick," said Dean and he was about to say more when John ran into the room, the kids immediately snapped in attention. They knew what to do.

Five minutes later and they were piled up in the backseat of the Impala getting the hell out of Portland, John started telling them about the Manitou that had killed the Shaman and that had escaped.

"Dad, but wont the Manitou go after other people now?" asked Dean, and through the rearview mirror John could see Alexandra and Dean exchanging glances, Sammy had fallen asleep mid-story.

"Dad are those people in danger now?" asked Alexandra and John only had the chance to make a sharp U turn and return to Portland.

"Stay in the car, I'll be back soon, don't go out" he told them before disappearing into the night, Alexandra and Dean looked at each other again and tried to get comfortable in the car as they waited for their father.

When John returned to the car, it was way past midnight, Alexandra and Sammy were sleeping, but Dean was not, his eyes were droopy, but he was awake watching over his siblings, sitting in the middle of them, Alexandra to his right, using him as a pillow and Sammy to his left sprawled on the seat. John sighed at the sight and told Dean to sleep before starting the car.

Alexandra turned six without much fanfare, John, for the fourth year straight got her a hair bow, and this one was in denim with a red button in the middle. Her collection was surely growing steady.

When November rolled around Dean and Alexandra had asked John about Mary, what she looked like, had she looked like Alexandra? Or more like Dean; was she like Sammy? John hadn't had the heart to tell them, so he told them the only thing he could.

"Your mother was beautiful, and she loved you two and Sammy most than anything in this world"

That year John forgot Christmas too and Sam, Dean and Alexandra celebrated to the best of their abilities. Dean made a variation of his Macaroni and Cheese recipe using Marshmallows instead of cheese, while Alexandra had managed to get grape juice at the nearest Gas n Sip. Sammy had found the entire thing fancy as they had served the juice in the glass whiskey bottles that the motel room had in the small pantry. They didn't have gifts to exchange so they had made cards with the Motel's room small note pad.


	4. The Movement You Need Is On Your Shoulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the years keep on passing, the Winchester children get a little close to a monster, Alexandra and Dean explore the dynamics of teamwork and they have a little time of peace until they don't.

**1988.**

January was a very hectic month for the Winchester children, John was again moving them around every week, Dean and Alexandra, by the time Dean had turned nine, had been to three different schools. They had also met Bobby Singer as John made a stop in Sioux Falls. That year they had also carved their initials in the Impala with one of John's old knifes.

Bobby Singer had taken one look at the children and had decided that he needed to try and floor John Winchester, if only for a while. He offered to take the children in while John hunted; the man had a little girl that was an expert marksman at six, it was wrong at so many levels. Bobby had taken to observe the interaction between the siblings, the silent conversation between the green eyed elder siblings, the way they always kept their younger brother in their line of sight, the way they rarely complained. Bobby didn't have a conventional childhood himself, but he knew that the way the Winchesters acted was not common children behavior.

He managed to convince John to stay in the area until April, Spring Break for the elder siblings. Bobby was surprised by the smart six year old; the girl was probably one of those gifted children and even with the skipped grades Bobby knew that she wouldn't have the future she deserved.

"Uncle Bobby!" said Alexandra running into his study, he dropped the book he was reading.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Sammy and Dean were playing superheroes in the shed and they jumped, and Sammy broke his arm and Dean took his bike and said that he was going to take him to the hospital, but Sammy's hurt Uncle Bobby" she said, her voice fast and faltering, in that moment Bobby realized that no matter how smart or gifted the kid was, she was still a kid.

He stood immediately and led her to his car so they could catch her siblings on the road. When he found Dean and Sam on the road he had to convince Dean that he was not in trouble, then he had to cram the boy's bike in the backseat along with the kids. A rather disturbing trip to the ER and ice cream later found Bobby sitting on his porch surrounded by the Winchester children while he read them an old lore book, they knew enough Latin as John had been teaching them about Hunting in his spare time.

John left in April with the children; he was headed for Wisconsin, a Shtriga had been sighted and John was going to hunt it. Bobby had tried to tell him to leave the kids behind, but he couldn't make decisions for John. So they left. May found them in Wisconsin, and Sammy had a very interesting birthday that year.

John had just finished telling Dean that he would be back on Sunday night. Alexandra was watching their interaction from the couch were she was sitting with Sammy watching cartoons.

"And if I'm not back Sunday night?" John asked grabbing his duffel.

"Call Pastor Jim" answered Dean dutifully; John nodded and went for the door.

"Close the windows, the shades, lock the doors, and most important?"

"Watch out for Sammy" Dean said glancing to his siblings, then back at John "I know"

"Alex?" John called over Dean.

"I know" she said, John then headed out the door and Dean went to lock it.

Alexandra stood from the couch and went to sit by Dean on the table. They spent the weekend in relative silence, Alexandra and Dean taking turns at cooking and at entertaining Sammy. Alexandra even managed to convince Sammy to eat Spaghettios with her so Dean could have the last of the Lucky Charms.

"Where are you going?" Alexandra asked Dean as she saw him walk towards the door, Dean turned around.

"I'm going to go to the Arcade for a while, just a little bit." He said; Alexandra frowned.

"But what if the monster comes?" she said, Dean smiled at her.

"Then you'll have to become Wonder Woman and save Sammy" Dean said, Alexandra rolled her eyes at him.

"Fine" she said as Dean went out, she looked at Sammy "How does a sleepover here in the living room sounds Sammy?" she asked, Sam grinned at her.

"Wicked"

She went into the room and picked all the pillows and blankets bringing then back to the living room. She had a feeling that somehow she had seen everything before, a sense of what her last teacher Mrs. Simmons had explained as a Déjà vu. She placed the blankets and pillows in front of the TV and Sammy helped her made a fort, she grabbed the gun that John had left behind and sat outside the fort as Sammy slept.

It was an hour afterwards that she heard a noise, she stood slowly positioning herself between the door and Sammy cradling the gun close, the noise came from the room, she eyed Sammy's fort and raised her gun slowly pointing at the door, her entire frame was trembling and she wasn't sure that she could really shoot whatever or whoever was inside the room, but she was Wonder Woman, Dean had said so, and she needed to keep Sammy safe, that's how teams worked.

The door started opening, a wiry hand pulling it open, Alexandra could feel her eyes tearing up as she cocked the gun, her little heart beating erratically inside her chest. She took a step back as the door opened a little more and a black figure stepped into view, Dean took that moment to walk into the room and was stunned into silence as he saw the black hooded figure standing by the door and Alexandra trembling with the gun.

The three of them stared at each other, monster, Alexandra and Dean, neither daring to move until John suddenly barged into the room shooting at the monster, who ran into the room and made its way out of the window while John kept shooting at it. Back in the living room Alexandra let go of the gun falling onto the floor while Sammy poked his head out of the fort, awaken by the noise.

"What happened?" asked John as he walked back into the living room; Alexandra exchanged worried glances with Dean.

"We made a fort" she said, voice trembling, "And we needed ice, so Dean went to get some" John looked at the mess of pillows and blankets and then at Dean who was standing by the table, his face pale.

"Ice?" he asked before looking at Dean "I told you not to let Sammy out of your sight"

"It wasn't his fault Daddy!" said Alexandra using the moniker that she had long since given up on using.

"What?" John asked turning back to her.

"I wanted the ice, 'cause the milk was warm and it was dark outside so I told Dean to go get it, Sammy was with me," she pressed and John looked at Dean anxiously waiting for Dean to talk.

"I couldn't find the ice," said Dean finally "So I came back, and the thing was there"

"I was scared," said Alexandra as tears rolled down her face, John sighed running a hand through his face.

"Pack up, let's go," he decided to say, Alexandra and Dean snapped into action looking for their bags.

An hour later he was dropping them at Pastor Jim's so he could continue hunting the Shtriga. Pastor Jim led them to the room they shared whenever they visited, Sammy was out as soon as his head hit the pillow, while Alexandra and Dean stayed silent until they heard Pastor Jim going back to sleep.

"Why did you lie to dad?" asked Dean after a while, Alexandra looked at him and shrugged.

"He was going to be mad at you, we're a team, remember?" she said, a small smile on her face, Dean smiled at her.

"Yeah, we're a team" he said before they fell asleep nestled against Sammy.

August found them back in Sioux Falls where Bobby had gotten a small store cake for Alexandra and the boys; they celebrated while John was out hunting a Jiangshi. That year John didn't buy Alexandra the usual hair bow, but rather forgot altogether. Or that it seemed, but there was an entry on his Journal stating that Alexandra had turned seven. That year Dean got her a red hairband that he had probably stolen from a small store several months before, the red hairband contrasted greatly against her dark hair and brought out her eyes, or at least that was what Bobby thought.

The year continued in the same fashion, with the Winchesters moving around the country and living in motel rooms. Alexandra and Dean were now used to being the New Kids and actually made bets on how long they would stay in the same town based on whatever John was hunting at the time. That year they also discovered that the way to cut Alexandra's hair without actually ruining it was to braid it and cut the length that they wanted out of the braid, not that Alexandra allowed Dean to cut much anyways as her hair had become the only thing that helped her feel like a girl, as she was always dressed in hers and Dean's t-shirts, or even Sammy's and some jeans and sneakers. They also gave up on Christmas that year, no matter how Alexandra loved the holiday.

* * *

**1989.**

The New Year brought Dean's tenth birthday and several new schools. They actually spent Dean's birthday at Bobby's, and Bobby decided to take Dean to a field to play catch instead of the shooting practice that John had suggested. Alexandra had watched them playing from a spot on the ground where she was sitting with Sammy.

When Sammy turned six, they were somewhere in New Mexico. They spent the day locked in a motel room watching cartoons and eating lollipops that Alexandra had stolen from a convenience store.

When summer came John had driven them to Blue Earth and got them in a day camp near Pastor Jim's, it had been the most fun two weeks of their lives. Sammy even got to interact with kids his age and Alexandra got to play with other girls and Dean got to do canoeing. That until some trickster spirits decided to end their fun, it had not been the spirits fault, the people from the camp had been expanding their area and had destroyed some pictographs and the spirits were enraged and had started killing people. John, Pastor Jim and a man called Joey managed to appease the spirits, but the Winchesters got pulled out of the camp.

Brightside was that they got to spend the remainder of that summer in Blue Earth, going as far to spend the Fourth of July in a tent out in Pastor Jim's backyard. Alexandra even got to spend her eight birthday in Blue Earth with Pastor Jim and some of the kids from Sunday school. Two days after her birthday the Winchesters moved to Goshen, NY while John tracked a Bäckahästen.

"How did mom die?" asked Sammy getting the attention of his two siblings, identical green eyes looked at him frowning, It was November the second, six years since Mary had died. Alexandra and Dean exchanged glances.

"In a fire" Alexandra answered, her voice careful, Dean was looking at her then at Sammy.

"Our old house caught fire and mom couldn't get out" he said slowly, Sammy frowned.

"Why couldn't she get out?" he insisted, Alexandra and Dean were having a silent conversation, not that they knew much about what had happened that night, they had seen their mother pinned to the ceiling and then John had placed Sammy into Dean's arms and told them to run, Alexandra's memories were much more blurrier than Dean's since she had been younger and the events afterwards were blurry too.

"She stayed behind, saving dad" Alexandra decided to say and Dean nodded, there was no other explanation that they could offer and Sammy had seemed placated by their answers.

John observed their conversation from the motel room table, wanting to say something, but refraining knowing that anything that he could have said would have made the situation worse.

* * *

**1990**.

The year started with John going to Windom, Minnesota and leaving the kids with Bobby, not that they minded much as they loved being with their uncle Bobby. John returned in time for Dean's eleventh birthday and got him a gun, a Seecamp LWS .32 that Dean immediately pocketed while Bobby watched with a concerned face. John then had looked at Alexandra and had promised that once she turned eleven she could have a gun too. The girl had nodded and had returned to her homework, ignoring her father for the time being.

Sammy turned seven and Alexandra turned nine and life continued for the Winchesters. That year John did spend Christmas with them and even bought them gifts, ammo for Dean, a hair bow for Alex and a book for Sammy, they made him a card. It had been the nicest Christmas that they had in years.

* * *

**1991**.

They started the year in a Cherokee camp; John was investigating a strange ritual and had let the kids come with him. Alexandra had talked to the women of the tribe while Dean and Sammy had spent their entire time with John. They were then returned to the motel room that had been their home for the past few weeks while John went to take out a nest of Succubi. After taking out the nest they moved again, down to Albuquerque.

Dean turned twelve while living in Albuquerque, he and Alexandra were enjoying sixth grade as John had rented a small house and had decided that they were to stay there for a couple of months. While staying in Albuquerque, Alexandra took a liking to a teacher called Mrs. Trenton, and old lady that taught literature, while Sammy took liking to a younger teacher called Ms. Lyle, dean had joined the school's baseball team and was planning on actually playing during the spring.

"Now, it must be very hard for you to be nine and in sixth year, right?" asked Mrs. Trenton while Alexandra read one of the books that she had suggested, the green eyes girl looked up and shrugged.

"I got used to it, and I have Dean" she answered; Mrs. Trenton nodded.

"And life at home, is it good?" asked the teacher, Alexandra nodded again, she knew that Mrs. Trenton meant well but she didn't really like talking about her living situation, ever. "Does your father know what it entails to raise a young lady?"

"Excuse me?" asked Alexandra, Mrs. Trenton smiled knowingly.

"You are a smart girl Alexandra, but there are some things that go beyond the academics, my son Robert had to raise his girl alone, Emily his wife died from cancer, and Robert didn't knew a thing about raising Rory"

"Rory?" asked Alexandra as she closed her book and looked at Mrs. Trenton.

"Aurora, my granddaughter, dear" she explained "Girls are really special to raise Alexandra, have your father talked to you about periods?"

"Periods?" Alexandra asked suddenly remembering something regarding blood and discomfort, she knew that she somehow had an idea of what a period was, but the idea seemed so far away in her mind.

"When a girl turns a certain age her body changes, you are nine, yes but your body will change someday, actually many girls in your class could be going through their first periods" Mrs. Trenton explained, Alexandra frowned.

"Does it has to do with blood?" she asked and Mrs. Trenton smiled.

"Maybe you have read about it somewhere" she said standing from her chair, the old lady went to her book case and retrieved a pink book "Maybe this will serve you now" Alexandra, who had never owned something pink in her life eyed the book warily, Mrs. Trenton laughed at Alexandra's expression "It's just a book dear, it wont bite you, Rory is all grown now she has no use for this book, but you might" Mrs. Trenton said, Alexandra took the book sheepishly and Mrs. Trenton smiled again "A gift"

"Thank you Mrs. Trenton" said Alexandra holding the book to her chest.

In 1991 in the small room that she shared with Sam and Dean Alexandra Winchester relearned everything about periods and birth and everything related to whatever changes her body would go through. In 1991 Alexandra Winchester also approached her father demanding that he bought her training bras, John Winchester had been stunned to silence for a moment then he had called Mrs. Trenton so the old woman would help Alexandra sort her girl's stuff out.

Mrs. Trenton had taken Alexandra shopping and for a decent trim of her hair, the first and only decent trim that Alexandra got in her childhood. Afterwards Mrs. Trenton had bought her ice cream and had given her a copy of The Little Prince. Alexandra had smiled at the sight of the book, it was her favorite book, or had been, or would be.

Their downtime in Albuquerque came to an end abruptly after Ms. Lyle had tried to kidnap Sam; and Dean and Alexandra had to shoot the woman and save both John and Sam, John had been proud of his kids. After the ordeal they had packed up their things and hit the road towards Sioux Falls. John had also given the kids an earful after he had seen Sam talk to a stranger.

They had planned to stay in Sioux Falls until something happened with John and two hunters, a man named Silas, who had died, ripped to pieces, after talking to Sam and a guy named Anderson, a hunter, who was hunting Sam. At the end Dean had shot Anderson while Alexandra had shot one of the men that were with him while John killed the other two. They had been on the run since then, never staying in a place for more than two weeks, Sam turned eight while in Arkansas; Alexandra turned ten while in Tennessee, and got her own gun a year early.

Christmas 1991 had been memorable for them; John had left them in a motel room in Nebraska while John was on a hunt two hundred miles away from them. That year Alexandra and Dean had similar ideas and had gotten out the night before Christmas and stolen several toys from houses near their motel, they had opened the gifts with mild surprise, there was a collection Barbie and a baton, there was also a fire truck in the gifts that Alexandra had stolen, Sam had seen right through his siblings and had gifted them, Dean with the amulet than one day would become known as the Samulet and he had given Alexandra a charm in the form of a pentagram for the bracelet that she always wore along with her leather band, they couldn't really remember how they had gotten the leather bands with their initials but they always wore them


	5. And I Would Walk Five Hundred Miles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandra is stubborn, learns a few things about being a woman and takes a trip amongst other things, Sammy gets a gun and traumatized for life, Dean discovers hormones and makes a mistake and John is really bad at parenting, like really bad. (Also The Winchester CodependencyTM starts showing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I wrote another chapter for this one, honestly I wanted a decent vacation and what did I get? Hurricane Irma, sucks, thankfully I always travel with my computer and well being in lock up is not so bad if you have internet, My heart went with the people who lost their homes to Irma in the Minor Antilles (Barbuda, Anguilla, St. Martin, British Virgin Islands, and the other islands whose names I can't recall) My mom's family lives in the Dominican Republic, (where I'm at, at the moment, the Caribbean is great!) and we're pretty good so far, no mayor damage where I'm at, just rain and pretty freaky winds, but other than that it's really cool, fucking hurricanes ruining things and destroying things in their path, like rude.
> 
> but anyways about this chapter is a lot of Dean and Alex moments and fluff, like you'll see their relationship develop as the two eldest Winchesters and it will be important once we make it to the actual show grounds, and damn Winchesters are damn resourceful, those crazy kids.
> 
> Also please do remember that the Winchesters sibling relationship is in no way a complete healthy relationship due to codependency, so I'm trying my best to portray how much these siblings depend on each other and the length of the things that they would do for each other.
> 
> Again I think its time to remember you folks that this story will not be Wincest in any way (please do read the previous paragraph again for reference) they're just really close siblings.
> 
> And the fact that Alex is a girl does not means that she's any less a Winchester, John doesn't really differentiate between his kids, meaning they all get guns and become badass hunters, cause John ain't got no time for delicate situations.
> 
> Anyways, I think that's all for now, enjoy your reading and those of you who live near hurricane hotspots zones stay safe!
> 
> Love ya!
> 
> A pissed off yet grateful and kind of frustrated vacationer named Alex ;)

**1992.**

When Dean turned thirteen John took them to a greasy Diner in Michigan. It was a small pit stop as they were actually headed for Minnesota. The Winchesters were having a miserable time with the cold weather, but they braved it with minimum complaint for theirs and John's sake.

During March John chewed them out for almost being killed by a shifter in Virginia. John had left them in a park and went to look for the shifter, a park Ranger had approached the three Winchesters and since it was a ranger the kids had decided to trust him, and almost went with him until John swept in last minute and killed the thing. Dean had gotten the worst of it since he was the oldest, but Alexandra also got some of it since she was supposed to be the smart one, they needed to take care of Sammy.

After the ordeal Alexandra spent two months giving John the silent treatment. It was those small things that reminded him how Mary had been once. He hadn't tried to apologize and decided to give her space; she would talk to him when she was ready. When Sam turned nine they were already in their tenth school of the year. Alexandra was speaking to John again in monosyllables and he had found out that she was a master pickpocket.

In June Sam got his own gun, a .45 after he had told John that he was afraid of the monsters in the closet. They had been visiting Daniel Elkins, Alexandra had glared at John before going to Sam and told him that she and Dean would keep all the monsters in check and there was nothing to worry about.

1992 was also the year in which Dean got introduced into Playboy magazines; Alexandra had spent a whole week with a bored look on her face while Dean hung onto the magazines. Hormones. When Alexandra turned eleven they had been in California, so she had spent it between sulking and staring longing at the beach. They also didn't celebrate Christmas that year.

* * *

**1993.**

When Dean turned fourteen he had a girlfriend, a girl named Katie and went to the movies with her. Alexandra hated the girl on principle, it was one of the plastics girls at school that thought that Dean was 'oh so cool' and felt pity for the little girl in a class full of hormonal teenagers. Alexandra honestly wanted to show them where they could stick their pity.

Middle school was a trippy thing, no one actually dared mess with her thanks partly to Dean, and herself, it was almost a ritual; first few days at school some weird bully tried to pick on her until she brought the bully to his or her knees and asked who was next, her size didn't help much until Dean walked in and asked if anyone had problems with his sister, they somehow made it work and she was somehow respected. No one dared fuck with Dean Winchester's sister, no one. Funny thing was that Alexandra Winchester was actual rage and bitterness compressed in her four feet nine frame.

When Sammy turned ten he had made their current school soccer team, and was really good, he had also been in a play and Dean and Alexandra had gone to see it. That year for Sam's birthday John took them bow hunting with targets, during those months John also managed to drill some self defense classes into Sam and Alexandra, Alexandra, John noticed, was very much like Dean in the hunting aspect. She was quick and he could see that she would be a really good hunter once she grew. What he didn't knew was that Alexandra used her classes to blow some of the steam and resentment that she had accumulated, which was a lot, so much of her blood thirst could be attributed to his parenting.

It was easy to see their differences, Dean was the perfect soldier, always dutiful son, Alexandra was the middle child, the weak girl, angry at the world a rebellious soul loyal to her siblings and while she loved her father he was really far away from the man she had come to love and Sam, the younger child, the one with the easiest life, the one who longed for normalcy.

During that year's summer they visited Bobby. Alexandra was sure that she preferred Bobby to whatever John had become and it was extremely sad and she knew that John was trying to do his best for them, but deep down she knew that she was a really crappy excuse for a father. During that summer Bobby taught her how to throw knifes and how to wield machetes, she had loved that summer, when she turned twelve Bobby had given her a small silver dagger that she could always carry with her, he also had arranged so a female Hunter, Olivia took her shopping for girl's stuff, Alexandra had realized that men were allergic to words like bras and panties, and even more allergic to the mentions of periods.

Olivia had been really helpful and had explained that as hunters, tampons were the way to go, and even though Alexandra hadn't gotten her period yet, Olivia stocked her with enough tampons and nighttime pads to last her several months. Olivia also got her, her first padded bra, telling her that it was important that she knew her size, so she could buy the right size, and also recommended sports bras for difficult hunts.

When November rolled around the Winchesters were once again in Blue Earth visiting Pastor Jim, during that visit Alexandra got some new/used clothes from the church, say Jeans and some faded t-shirts and a leather jacket that was a little big on her but that she had loved since her eyes had fell on it.

Christmas 1993 was spent in Joplin, Missouri. The motel had been actually nice and since Alexandra was a growing lady, John had taken to share a room with the boys and get her a room for her own, Alexandra found John's little detail to be sort of endearing as she loved her space, while Dean complained why he couldn't have a room of his own.

* * *

**1994.**

Dean's fifteen birthday was marked by Dean and Alexandra's first real hunt alongside John, a salt and burn of a grocery store in Pennsylvania. The siblings were ruthless in their hunting and John couldn't be anymore proud, they had recollected information on the ghost and had found the remains in the nearby cemetery, between the two they dug out the bones and burnt them while fighting the angry spirit that refused to leave the mortal plane. They had returned to their motel room covered in small scratches but laughing and recounting their hunt.

For his eleventh birthday Sam asked for a computer and John got him one, a Macintosh Performa. Sam had been over the moon about it and Alexandra had taken one look at the thing and laughed.

"You wait a couple years," she had said ominously, a smile on her face.

Early that summer John dropped them off at Housatonic, Massachusetts. That summer he even hired a nanny named Donna. Donna had been really cool and Alex had loved her immediately, it was nice having female company every once in a while. Donna trimmed her hair and helped her set Sammy's reading list.

"It's been almost two weeks," said Alexandra as she and her brothers sat at a table while Donna attended some clients.

Sam, who had connected his computer to a nearly outlet was promptly ignoring his siblings in favor of exploring the web and broadening his reading list. Dean took a sip of his coke and looked at her.

"He'll be back, besides you can't complain about Donna, you've liked her" he said, Alexandra raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.

"It seems brother dearest that you like her too" she said, Dean turned red and spluttered as she laughed.

"Shut your face, bug!" he said, voice filled with indignation, now Sam was laughing too.

"Awee, Dee wuvs Donna, amirite?" Alexandra asked bumping shoulders with Sam who snickered; Dean rolled his eyes.

"Very mature Alexandra" said Dean, Alexandra stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm twelve, I think I'm entitled to be immature," she said at the same time that Donna approached their table placing plates of pie in front of them.

"Dig in, I'm sure your father will be here soon, also don't tell him about all the candy" she said winking at them, the three Winchesters smiled at her, they loved Donna.

For her thirteen birthday, Alexandra got two gifts, one from John and the other from mother nature. John had gifted her another gun with her initials on it; she had loved it. Now Mother Nature surprised her a week after her birthday when she woke up covered in blood. Unfortunately for her she had been sharing a bed with Sam that night so he had screamed and she had woken up scared along with Dean and John. Talking about mortifying experiences, Sam was probably traumatized for life as waking up covered in his sister's blood was not an experience that he wanted to have. The four Winchesters had decided to not speak of The Incident, ever.

When the School Year rolled in Alexandra had a new experience in high school, she hated it, as her classmates were even worse than those in middle school, Dean remained her silver lining, When November rolled in the were in their fifth school of the year, a place called McKinley, Alexandra had been in a foul mood for thanksgiving since Sam had accepted the invitation of one of his classmates, she was happy for him, she truly was, but she was also a bit jealous of her younger brother as he made easy friendships with other students while she was stuck up being the brainy kid.

"Lexy?" asked Dean as he walked into their motel room, she looked up from the table where she was doing her homework, Sam had left half an hour ago and she had been alone in the room, Dean sighed and went to sit next to her.

"Where's dad?" she asked, Dean shrugged.

"He's got a lead on the witches so he's probably not coming early" Dean said; Alexandra frowned.

"But he promised Dee, besides weren't you around with that girl, what's her name, Mindy? Cindy? Lindy?" she said, Dean ran a hand across his face.

"Stacey, and no, I decided to come, I mean Sam went to that girl's house, couldn't leave my best girl alone" he said pulling her into a hug, she hugged him back, a smile on her face.

"Thanks Dee" she said into his chest.

"No problem Bug, now why don't we go to that dinner down the street and have ourselves a thanksgiving? They ought to have pie tonight" he asked, she looked up at him and smiled.

"I'll go get my jacket!" she said standing; Dean chuckled as he waited for her.

When December rolled in they were in Washington, the state, as John was hunting a Wendigo, Alexandra had hated the town as soon as they had stepped in, the weather was horrible and their time there had concurred with her period so she was in pain and slightly bit hormonal. When Christmas rolled they were on their way to Ohio for another one of John's hunts, they spent the whole day in the Impala.

* * *

**1995.**

In January they learned about the existence of werewolves a particular hunt leading them to Montana, Dean had turned sixteen and John had taken him and Alexandra on a hunt while Sam stayed behind in the motel, Alexandra had fretted until Sam told her that he was with his imaginary friend Sully, of course Sam had wanted to go but John had deemed him too young for a werewolf hunt. Alexandra wondered if sometimes John forgot that she was not Dean's age.

John had armed them with bows and arrows with silver heads, they had wandered into the woods to a small cabin and had been jumped by four werewolves, Alexandra and made a clean shot to one of the werewolves head while Dean shot two of them straight in the heart while John took out the other, Alexandra had fired another arrow to the heart of the werewolf she got, just in case, better to be safe than sorry, when they returned to their room Alexandra had suffered through the pains of John stitching a wound on her shoulder where a wolf had scratched her, she had also taken her first shot of whiskey that day so she could deal with the pain.

April found the Winchesters in Oklahoma, things were tense as Sam had been arguing with John lately neither of them wanting to put their feet down, Dean tried his best to act as a mediator while Alexandra had taken to watch the discussions with a bored expression, she loved her father, she truly did, but he was pretty inconsiderate and stubborn when he wanted to be. In Oklahoma John had been hunting a Rugaru and had left the kids with money that was supposed to last them for a week, until Dean had decided to go to a poker game with some of the guys from School.

Dean never returned from the game and Alexandra was forced to call John in the middle of his hunt.

"Where's Dean?" she asked as she saw John walk through the door, Sam lifted his head from his computer to look at his father.

"He got lost in a hunt" said John gruffly, Alexandra raised an eyebrow.

"And are you not going to get him?" asked Sam from the table.

"Yes, first I need to get you two to Bobby's, go pack" John ordered, Sam looked at Alexandra who was eyeing John distrustfully "Sammy go" John said and Sam walked into the adjourned room.

"He was not hunting" said Alexandra accusingly, glaring at John. "Dad, where is Dean?" she pressed, John looked at her and she could see that he was angry.

"Your brother got himself in trouble, he will take this experience as something to learn from" John said refusing to say any more.

"You can't just leave Dean somewhere, he's your son," she said standing from the couch and standing in front of John, she now stood to a respectable 5'4, which was tall for her age.

"And I'm your father and said that he's staying, don't make me ground you too" he said raising his voice; Alexandra glared at him.

"And what are you going to do? Leave me stranded in some state place until I learn my lesson?" she asked daringly.

"What your tone Alexandra, I'm your father" he said, she glared once more at him and went to her room to pack.

Nine hours later Alexandra and Sam were being dropped at Bobby's by John who immediately took off, Alexandra hadn't said a word since their discussion, not to him nor to Sam. Bobby had been happy to see the kids until he realized that Dean was missing and that Alexandra was not speaking, two weeks later Alexandra had gathered enough money and had investigated enough to find where Dean (harass Bobby until he told her) was. Several busses later and help from a whiskey colored eyed stranger, Alexandra had made it to Hurleyville after swearing Bobby and Sam to secrecy.

She made it to Sonny's Home for Boys at night, she had walked from the bus station as was tired, but she needed to see her brother, she needed to know that he was fine. She had walked to up to the house and rang the doorbell; a man with a funny mustache answered the door looking strangely at her.

"How can I help you miss?" he asked.

"I want to see my brother" she said looking at him as if daring him to say no.

"Your brother?" the man, who she supposed was Sonny asked a lit surprised, she nodded.

"His name is Dean, Dean Winchester, I was told that he was here" she said trying to sound older than she was, Sonny raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you here alone? Kid it's almost midnight" Sonny said leading her into the house, she walked past him and went to sit on the nearest couch.

"I just want to see my brother Mister," she said, Sonny sighed and realized that she kind of looked like the Dean kid.

"Right, stay there and wait until I get him" he said, she nodded at him.

Sonny stepped out of the living the room debating whether to call the cops or not, the girl was probably no older than fourteen and had arrived alone, at midnight; he ran a hand through his face and decided to get Dean first. The Winchester boy was sleeping soundly when Sonny stepped into the room.

"Kid" Sonny said shaking Dean, who woke up immediately.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked groggily.

"There's a girl looking for you, say she's your sister" he said and Dean immediately was awake and alert, the kid swore under his breath and stood and followed Sonny back to the living the room where the girl was waiting.

Upon seeing her brother Alexandra stood from the couch and ran to him gathering him in a crushing hug, Dean hugged her back a bit dazed and wondering why the hell she was there.

"Bug, what the fuck are you doing here?" he asked once she stopped hugging him, her eyes were teary.

"Dad was being an asshole," she said crossing her arms; Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Is he here?" Dean asked; she shook her head.

"He dropped me and Sammy at Uncle Bobby's when you didn't came back, I'm not talking to him," she explained; Dean frowned.

"Oh Bug, what did you do?"

"I called him out on his bullshit, he refused to tell me what happened so I got uncle Bobby to ask"

Sonny was watching the weird exchange with a frown on his face.

"Uncle Bobby knows you're here?" Dean asked in disbelief, she nodded.

"I'm not stupid, of course he knows, besides who'd you think gave me money for the buses? Dad? Don't think so" she said an annoyed expression on her face.

"Okay, and what do you plan to do now, you saw me, now what?" Dean asked, Alexandra tilted her head to the side.

"You're not in danger here?" she asked and Dean smiled at her.

"Not really" she shrugged.

"I'll guess I'll go back to Uncle Bobby's and tell him you're fine" she said, Sonny took that moment to pipe in.

"Maybe I can drive her to your uncle" he offered, the siblings laughed.

"Do you really want to drive to South Dakota?" Dean asked and Sonny's eyes widened.

"Your uncle let a kid travel from South Dakota, alone?" he asked, Alexandra glared at him.

"As if uncle Bobby could stop me," she said and Dean laughed.

"Don't question it Sonny, can she stay the night?" Dean asked, Sonny looked at the siblings.

"I suppose" he said and both siblings grinned at him, he could see that they really looked alike, all green eyes and freckles "Right, off to bed with you too" he said, Dean took Alexandra's bag from her and led her to his room, he offered her the bed and grabbed a pillow and blanket, Sonny watched as the siblings got ready for bed, it seemed to him that sharing beds was not a foreign concept for them and for once he wondered just how was their lifestyle.

Next morning Dean had gone down for breakfast with Alexandra trailing behind him, Sonny had taken a double take at the girl before remembering that she had arrived at midnight looking for her brother. Dean served her a plate and sat next to her at the table, the other boys of the Home staring at the girl with confused glances, after breakfast Sonny called the siblings to the living room.

"I arranged a way back for you" he told the girl, she looked at Dean and then at him and nodded "Elizabeth a friend of mine will drive you to the airport and get you on a plane"

"Thank you Mister Sonny," she said, Dean smiled at him.

"Thanks man"

"No problem, that one is a keeper" Sonny said with a small smile, Alexandra and Dean exchanged glances and smiled.

They said goodbye to each other as Dean could not leave because of the charges, he made her promise not to run off alone and to take care of Sam, she nodded and told him that Sam was fine with Uncle Bobby and Dean ruffled her hair, they hugged again before she got into the car, Dean standing in the porch until it faded from sight.

"Interesting kid you've got there" said Sonny as they walked back in, Dean snorted.

"She's like that, hot headed a firecracker" Dean said a fond look on his face.

"Siblings like that are a blessing" said Sonny, Dean nodded.

"Sometimes I'm afraid of what she would do for me, then I remember that I would do the same for her" Dean said looking at Sonny, Sonny smiled at him.

"You're not a bad kid Dean"

It was one month three weeks until Dean saw his family again, John Winchester had the worst possible timing ever, but seeing Alexandra and Sammy in the backseat Dean knew that he couldn't stay. Alexandra had hugged him when she saw him and congratulated him on his wrestling championship, she started telling him about all that she had learned while at Bobby's, he had taught her how to fire a rifle and he had somehow gotten a volleyball too, she had also made the Cheerleading squad in the school that she and Sam had been attending.

"Cheerleader, really Lexy?" Dean asked; she shrugged.

"I needed to do something and Uncle Bobby suggested an extracurricular, Cheerleading seemed like the only option, Sammy joined the soccer team, he's really good," she had told him when they had stopped in a motel for the night and John had gone out for a drink, Sam was sleeping in the adjourning room. "Uncle Bobby even gifted me the uniform, it was red and matched my favorite hairband," she said.

"I'm glad you liked it Bug" he said a small smile on his face, "By the way Sonny said that you were a little crazy for traveling half the country alone"

"You would have done the same, actually you wouldn't have left without me" she said, Dean frowned.

"You're just a kid Lexy, you couldn't have done anything but I really appreciated the concern" Dean said with a smile, Alexandra smiled at him.

"We're a team, right?" she asked, Dean grinned.

"The best team"

The rest of the year passed with minor to none changes, Alexandra turned fourteen and she and John were on speaking terms, he had gotten her a cellphone, it had been one of those rare days in which they got along perfectly, apart from the cellphone they had gone to a father-daughter hunt leaving Sam and Dean behind at the motel room.

John loved his children, he really did and he couldn't really ask more of Dean and Alexandra, his all star and his firecracker, it had been so long since he had said or thought about his eldest kids as other than hunters, but listening to his daughter laugh and have fun while hunting brought a smile to his face, he saw her long hair that had been braided and remembered when she was four and was totally against cutting it, still was, as John had wanted, Dean usually was the one who braided it for her when they were kids, probably still did. She had been wearing a red hairband and an intricate braid, she was wearing a Metallica shirt that he was sure had belonged to Dean at some point and the leather jacket that she'd grown into, she reminded him of himself at that age, and she was the one who looked the most like him, Dean and Sam took after Mary, she was John, save for her eyes, she and Dean had green eyes like John's mother. It had been a good birthday.

In November Sam's soccer team won the championship and Sam got to keep the trophy, they had celebrated at a pizza joint. Unfortunately for Sam they left that town after the game, Sam had been mad at John and so had escaped for two weeks. He had been in Flagstaff, Arizona at the time, Alexandra and Dean had gotten chewed by John for loosing Sammy thing that soured their moods notably, Alexandra going so far as to spend Christmas with Bobby in Sioux Falls.


	6. I Stood Tall And Did It My Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years 1996 through 2005, the Winchesters through a decade of ups, downs and many moments that shaped the persons that they are to be one day (Last Chapter of the Pre-Series). Alexandra, after a childhood of following into her father's footsteps, gains her well deserved freedom. Dean realizes several important lessons through life and gets a high school diploma, and a very important lesson from his sister. Sammy grows up and desires more than an provincial life. John Winchester tiptoes on the edge of a line and completely crosses another. The world begins to fall into place for the Winchesters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this is the last chapter of the first part of this series, there are many more things to come.

 

 

 

**1996.**

 

When Dean turned Seventeen John sent him off on his first solo hunt. While Dean took care of his hunt John stayed with Alexandra and Sam, Alexandra was still kind of mad at him and at Sam for leaving for those two weeks, John took that moment alone with them to try and set them straight about the life of hunting, the family business. John had explained the possibility of finding a more or less much more permanent place to live and talked to Sam about school, Sam was twelve almost thirteen and in sixth grade, a year late, Alexandra was fourteen and a Junior along with Dean, she still treated school as means to an ends and was always top of her class, having Dean following close after her as she didn’t allow him to slack off.

 

When Sam turned thirteen tensions between him and John was escalating slowly, Alexandra had the feeling that when they finally exploded, it was going to be bad, really bad. Sam was much like her, she decided, a rebellious soul but where he wanted a completely normal life, she knew that it was an unlikely probability for a Winchester; it was as if she somehow knew that a shitload of trouble waited for them and their childhood was only a small spec in the grand scale of things.

 

When July rolled around Dean got his license, although he already knew how to drive, they all did; John had left them in a motel while he went on a hunt leaving the car behind. That independence day Dean and Alexandra had gotten all kinds of fireworks, Dean had driven them to a field, Sam jumping in excitement, they had burned down the place, colors illuminating the sky as the three Winchesters watched while the Impala blared one of their favorite songs, it had been their favorite fourth of July ever, just them three causing chaos.  

 

When Alexandra turned fifteen they had been somewhere in Michigan hunting a witch, her birthday had been so different from her fourteenth that she somehow felt cheated. While John was out, Sam and Dean had gone to the store and bought a cake for her, she adored her brothers as they made her life worth all the trouble. They had enjoyed the cake and the sodas in their motel room and had discussed life, Alexandra told them about the Columbia letter she had received in the mail, Dean had received one from M.I.T, but wasn’t really going to mind it as he was going to devote himself to the Family Business, she was still not completely sure about College, but Sam was extremely excited for her.

 

Things became tense with John again in September when Alexandra and Dean started their Senior Year as he had found the Columbia letter, she had brushed him off as best as she could telling him that she still had a year to decide.

 

In November they attended Truman High in Fairfax, Indiana for a whole month. Dean even started going out with a girl named Amanda and even thought she didn’t told anyone at the time Alexandra had made out with a senior named Jake under the bleachers. Alexandra’s style had changed over the years and she strangely emulated Dean, although a girly version of him. She had taken to wear and style Dean’s old band shirts, she loved cutting them and personalizing each shirt which kind of pissed of Dean because it meant that he couldn’t wear them again, she also loved her leather jacket and she had mastered the art of distressing her jeans with her daggers, paired with her favorite boots, her signature red hairband and long dark hair she looked like a rocker chic and added to that, that the Winchesters along the years had managed a really awesome tan she looked pretty damn good if she said so herself.

 

“Hiya Sammy!” Alexandra said happily as she passed Sam in the hallway, Sam smiled at her, he was walking along with a kid and he seemed happy, Alexandra felt extremely proud of him.

 

“Hey Alex!” he greeted her, she winked at him and kept walking, the kid that was walking next to him surprised.

 

“You know her?” he asked, Sam snorted.

 

“That’s my sister” he said at the same time that Dean walked out of the janitor’s closet followed by a girl.

 

“Yo Sammy!” Dean said as he walked by.

 

“That’s your brother with Amanda Heckering?” the kid, Barry, asked, Sam shrugged.

 

“That’s so cool! You have like the coolest siblings” he said excitedly, Sam smiled at him.

 

“Yeah, they think so” he said.

  

“Sammy! Just what happened to you?” asked Alexandra as she took in the sight of her little brother. Sam and Dean were sitting outside near the bleachers.

 

“It’s nothing”

 

“That kid is dead,” said Dean, Alexandra looked at her older brother.

 

“Dean” Said Sam in a warning tone.

 

“I’m going to rip his lungs out” said Dean angrily, Alexandra smirked.

 

“Would you accept a little help?” she asked, Dean smiled at her.

 

“It’s not a big deal, cut it off guys” Sam said, Alexandra rolled her eyes at him.

 

“Of course it’s a big deal Sammy, any kid who thinks they can hurt my little brother is dead” she said crossing her arms, Dean nodded.

 

“If dad were here” started Dean, Sam and Alexandra glared at him.

 

“He’s not” Said Sam.

 

“But I am” said Dean frustrated; Alexandra placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Down boy” she said, Dean rolled his eyes.

 

They continued talking, John had messaged Dean and had told him that it was going to be another week; Sam had mentioned Amanda and Dean pulled a face, Alexandra punched him in the arm.

 

“Then tell her that you don’t do parents you idiot,” she said crossing her arms; he scoffed.

 

“We were not supposed to be here this long” he complained; she shrugged.

 

“I’m having a good time here” she said and it was kind of true, she even had managed a tentative friendship with a girl named Rissa who was in her Math class although no guy really approached her probably thanks to Dean’s looming presence.

 

“That’s you cause it’s your final year and here they actually appreciate your intellect, not like those other dicks” he said, she smiled at him.

 

“Just don’t do anything stupid with Amanda, I’ve heard that she can be a real bitch sometimes” she said looking at him, then at Sammy “And you, stand up to your bullies Mouse” she said as she ruffled his hair, she smiled at them before leaving, Rissa was waiting for her near the bleachers.

 

“All good with your brothers?” she asked; Alexandra nodded.

 

“They are idiots,” she said fondly; Rissa laughed they kept walking when a boy approached them, Alexandra recognized him from her History classes, Jake Spencer, a blue-eyed all American boy captain of the football team.

 

“Winchester, Hazer, what bring you girls to this side of our learning center?” he asked, Alexandra smiled at him.

 

“Oh you know, reasons,” said Rissa blushing, Alexandra rolled her eyes.

 

“Boys have a bet going, they said that I wouldn’t last five minutes speaking to Winchester here before her brother tried to kill me for trying to corrupt his baby sister” he said with a full smile on his face, dimples showing, Alexandra smirked.

 

“Well Dean does tend to have horrible timing but I think that he’s occupied at the moment” Alexandra said, Rissa checked her watch and excused herself leaving Alexandra with Jake.

 

“So Winchester, wanna make out?” he blurted out suddenly, Alexandra looked at him skeptical, then smiled sweetly.

 

“You don’t value your living do you?” she asked; Jake shrugged.

 

“I’d die happily,” he said, she laughed as she grabbed the lapels of his varsity jacket; she looked around to see if anyone was watching.

 

“I will make the addendum that if this is some ploy to make fun of me with your pals or something I don’t need my brother to tear you to little pieces” she said as Jake dipped his head down.

 

“Noted” he said smiling.

 

“There wont be a body to find” she said as their noses brushed, Jake was still smiling.

 

“It will be worth it” he said; she chuckled.

 

“And then Dean will find a way to torture your spirit for eternity” she said, Jake rolled his eyes and pressed his lips to her.

 

“You talk too much” he said against her lips, the kiss had a sloppy start as she got used to the feeling, then Jake grabbed her hips to hold her in place as he kissed her.

 

When she walked to her Literature class and sat next to Dean half an hour later he looked at her strangely before looking back to the board, Alexandra raised an eyebrow at him and Dean shrugged. What Alexandra didn’t knew was that Dean did found out about the kiss and had threatened and punched Jake and threatened everyone again as they hadn’t heeded his first warning about staying away from his little sister, he had wanted to punch someone since seeing Sammy hurt and Jake presented himself as a bonus. Amanda had called out, Two days later, Dean for being a jerk and John picked them up, neither of them really spoke of Truman High again.

 

* * *

 

**1997.**

 

When Dean turned eighteen John gave him the Impala, he had been over the moon the entire day, Alexandra had given him a bead bracelet that she had bought at some occult store, it had a small pentagram and was supposed to be protection, she also got one for herself and one for Sam, Dean’s was a dark mahogany color, Sam’s was light brown and hers was black, another thing that she got him, but that she didn’t show John nor Sam was a condom box, she had given it to him a cheeky smile on her face and the phrase “No hattie, no party” Dean had actually blushed and sputtered they had laughed.

 

“I’m too young to have a nephew or to loose you to an STD” she said, Dean had bumped his shoulder with her.

 

“So considerate Bug” he said.

 

“Dick”

 

“Wimp”

  

They visited Bobby in April, as John needed information about a hunt, Alexandra had contented herself on watching as Dean fiddled with the cars in Bobby’s yard while Sam immersed himself in the library. When Sam turned fourteen he confided that he had been waving weird dreams, Alexandra suggested that he kept a Dream Journal but Sam being a hormonal teenager scoffed at the idea. She had shrugged at him. Sam’s discussions with John had escalated too and thanks to that John had forgotten all about Alexandra’s invitation to Columbia. She had taken Sam’s computer and had sent a mail saying that she could be interested in joining during the fall of 1999 as she was planning of taking a gap year. The university had written back that it was no problem and advised her to keep the letter.

 

Around May John had started investigating about the Colt and Alexandra had felt uncomfortable with the name, as if she was supposed to know something important about it, but she brushed off as school related stress, as she had had to stop Dean from dropping out altogether.

 

“You’ve made it this fucking far to drop out?” she asked, Dean shrugged; she crossed her arms, “You won’t leave me there alone, if you drop out I will”

 

“No you won’t” he said, she raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“Then finish with me, we’re like two weeks away, we’re taking our GED’s and then graduation, I’m the class Valedictorian’s I have my speech and everything, please Dee, for me?” she asked giving him the look, he sighed.

 

“Just for you Lexy” he said, she hugged him.

 

“You’re the best big brother ever Dee” she said against his chest, Dean laughed and patted her head, she reached his chin having grown to a respectable 5’6, not short by women standards but not too tall, she probably was not going to do anymore growing.

 

She and Dean graduated on July 16th, Sam and John had made it to the graduation and Alexandra had delivered a speech about acceptance and female empowerment and how everyone doubted her all the time because of her age and her irregular schooling, Dean had came as fifth of the class and Sam and John had cheered for them when they got their diplomas.

 

When Alexandra turned sixteen John took her to get her license even thought she had been driving since she was eleven. She had graduated High School before turning sixteen, a new personal best. She had felt cheated somehow, as if she had done it before and was just re-doing everything, even though she knew that it was probably impossible. Dean had joked that perhaps reincarnation was true and she had been a genius in her past life, Alexandra had looked at him skeptical she didn’t truly believe in reincarnation, but if it was true then she had been extremely lucky to have Sam and Dean as brothers, Dean had declared her a walking chick flick moment and she had punched him, hard.

 

John had also sent Alexandra on her first solo hunt. A salt and burn, in Wisconsin, everything had been going perfect until she was ready to burn the bones and the Ghost of the crazed woman had jumped her, she ended up covered in mud but pleased that she had burned the bitch.

 

* * *

 

 

**1998.**

 

 

For Dean’s nineteen they went to Nebraska after a Kitsune. Sam had been in charge of research while John, Dean and Alexandra hunted the Kitsune, at the end they had found Sam standing in the middle of a living room with the corpse of the Kitsune on the floor, Alexandra had congratulated him on a job well done while John and Dean looked impressed. They had stayed for a couple of days ‘relaxing’ after the kitsune until John heard of another case and dragged them off.

 

When Sam turned fifteen he and Dean were always arguing, Alexandra was growing tired of the constant testosterone display and had decided to bail on them and went to visit Bobby for a month, returning just in time for gearing up for a trip to Orlando with John and Sam while Dean was going to do a road trip, she got Dean another condom box before he left, he had looked at him with a freaked out expression.

 

“No hattie, no party” she deadpanned, Dean had nodded and packed the box.

 

“Are you ever going to tell me how you get them?” he asked, she smirked at him.

 

“A magician never reveal her secrets,” she said with a smile.

 

“Pickpocketing people is bad” Dean said, she snorted.

 

“Credit card scams are bad too, I have less possibility of being caught, besides I’m a total pro, you should totally see my savings, by the time I’m eighteen I will have enough money to buy the bike I want” she said a smug smile on her face, Dean raised his eyebrows.

 

“Cool” he said, she smiled at him and hugged him goodbye.

 

In Orlando she managed to visit Magic Kingdom with Sam after killing the Banshee, John at first had been against them going but she reminded him that her birthday was soon and that they were entitled to have some fun. She had bought a black Mickey Mouse shirt for Dean and a small key chain so he could put the keys to the Impala.

 

“Thanks for convincing Dad” said Sam as they walked through Magic Kingdom, for the first time in her life Alexandra was wearing shorts and sneakers, a few months ago she had mastered the art of shaving her legs with her favorite dagger.

 

“That’s what big sisters are for Sammy,” she said ruffling his hair; Sammy hadn’t had his growth spurt yet, so she was taller than him. “Now let’s go ride the teapots!” she said as she dragged them.

 

They stayed in the park long enough to see the lightshow and as people were distracted Alexandra managed to collect a few hundred bucks. John was waiting for them in the parking lot as they walked out, Alexandra was wearing Minnie ears over her hairband while Sam was munching on cotton candy and had Mickey’s fantasia pointed hat on his head, she handed John a small bag that contained a white t-shirt, a baseball cap, and several photographs that she had taken with Sam.

 

For her seventeenth birthday Alexandra went alone in another hunt. Turns out it was a werewolf and she had killed it happily and proceeded to ransack its house. The werewolf had been living and killing in the same place for a while, she had stolen jewelry that she could easily sell and the money that the werewolf had. She had returned to her family feeling pleased with herself.

 

Soon after her birthday Dean took off solo for a couple of months, leaving her and Sam with John. John had pushed Sam towards his first solo hunt while he and Alexandra handed a haunting. Dean returned to them in November.

 

* * *

 

 

**1999.**

 

The New Year brought new opportunities for Alexandra as Dean had invited her to his solo hunts; they had spent his twentieth birthday in Ohio hunting a Poltergeist. She had confided in him about her plans of going to Columbia in the fall, he had been put out by the idea.

 

“I thought we were a team?” he said as they had dinner, she crossed her arms and looked at him.

 

“We are but I need my time, you went to your five states thing, and then you went solo for a couple months and you’re sort of hunting on your own now, I want my time too, besides I’m not walking out on you, we’re still a team, you’ll call me and I’ll be there” she said, Dean eyed her warily and sighed.

 

“But why college?” he asked; she shrugged.

 

“Why not? It’s a controlled environment full of people my age, I’ll be safe and I promise I’ll call you every night before going to sleep, besides its better than me going out hunting alone” she said, Dean raised an eyebrow.

 

“I can’t talk you out of this one?” he asked, she laughed and shook her head.

 

“Not really, but It’ll be fun, you could visit me, imagine the college girls” she said waggling her eyebrows at him, Dean grinned.

 

“When are you leaving?” he asked, they laughed, then sobered “Dad won’t like it”

 

“I know, I’m kind of prepared for that so don’t go telling him, I’ll tell him before I go, Sammy will be crushed, although I heard him talking about Stanford” she said, Dean sighed.

 

“You two can try to move further apart can you?” he asked; Alexandra smiled at him.

 

“You’re all over the country anyways and like I said, I’ll be one call away”

 

Alexandra and Dean where with their family when Sammy turned sixteen, he had finally hit his growth spurt and now towered over Alexandra, but was slightly shorter than Dean, Alexandra feared that it was not going to be for long. He had gotten his license and Dean had allowed him to drive the Impala around town. John had been away hunting something.

 

When Alexandra turned eighteen she prepared herself to tell John about Columbia, they had been in North Dakota at the time. She had stepped out of the room she was occupying in the abandoned house that they were staying. Classes started on the fifth and she had enrolled, Dean had taken her to the nearest IHOP and they had a nice breakfast even thought Alexandra was feeling dread pooling in her stomach. In the afternoon she had packed all of her things, three duffel bags, just in case.

 

“Dad?” she said softly from the doorway, John was writing down in his journal while Sam was with his computer and Dean was checking the paper, John lifted his head.

 

“What’s wrong Alex?” John asked, Alexandra fiddled with her hands before speaking.

 

“I decided to enroll myself in Columbia, I start this fall” she said, talk about breaking it gently, Sam looked up from his spot, Dean too.

 

“You what?” he asked slowly.

 

“I’m going to college, this fall, I want to do something by myself and college is the perfect opportunity” she explained looking at John, she could see anger in his face.

 

“And what about the mission? Your family? We haven’t catch the thing that killed your mother and you’re ditching?” he asked angrily, she fought the urge to roll her eyes.

 

“Dad it’s for a few years, its not like I’m gonna drop off the map, besides I need to live my life” she said, John stepped away from his journal and walked up to her.

 

“And what about your mother?” he asked, she looked up at him.

 

“She’s dead dad, she wouldn’t have wanted this for us” she said annoyed, John moved as if to strike her and she caught his hand just in time inches away from her face, silence engulfed the room, out of the corner of her eyes she saw Sam and Dean moving closer to John, she looked at John’s arm in her hand and then at him “You just made a huge mistake John” she said coldly, John was staring at her surprised “I’m starting to think that my dad died somewhere along the way” she said as she let go of his arm, John took a step back still in a haze.

 

Alexandra went upstairs and got her bags, as she was walking to the door she heard John’s voice.

 

“Alexandra, you walk out that door and you don’t come back, you hear me” he said, she turned to look at him, unshed tears in her eyes.

 

“Good riddance” she said slamming the door on her way out.

Alexandra made it to Bobby’s after leaving. He received her with open arms and she finally let herself cry in the privacy of her room. Bobby had made hot chocolate and as she was reviewing her application form her phone rang.

 

“Hello?” she asked.

 

“Lexy?” said Dean’s voice on the other side, she smiled slightly.

 

“Hi” she said softly.

 

“I’m sorry Lexy, I should have done something” he said Alexandra could actually hear the guilt in his voice, she laughed bitterly.

 

“It’s okay Dee, I’m a big girl and you have always been more attuned to the old man than me” she said.

 

“But its wrong, he almost hit you, Sammy is angry as hell, I am angry, he had no right” Dean said, his voice raising.

 

“Dee, its fine he didn’t hit me, I can take care of myself, I have you, Sammy and Uncle Bobby, dad can go to hell for all I care” she said, Dean chuckled.

 

“You need to call me as soon as you make it to New York, Bug” he said; Alexandra smiled.

 

“I’m with Uncle Bobby, I’m staying here a few days if you and Sammy are up for a small trip” she said.

 

“We’ll be there tomorrow”

 

Next day Alexandra woke up early and helped Bobby with breakfast. She then helped him with organizing one of his bookcases, Sam and Dean arrived around lunchtime, they had bought lunch at some place and arrived at Bobby’s. Sam had engulfed her in his arms as soon as he got out of the car; she hugged him back murmuring that she was okay, then Dean walked up to her and hugged her actually lifting her a few inches from the floor.

 

“Dad’s an idiot,” said Sam as they were having lunch, Bobby had decided to give them space.

 

“I know” she said, a sad look on her face “I miss who he was, my favorite memory of him is one of the day when you were born Sammy” she said with a small smile on her face.

 

“And you remember?” he asked; she nodded.

 

“It’s a bit hazy, bits and pieces, but I remember that he loved dressing me and Dee with the same clothes and he was always smiling or joking with that guy who was friends of him” she said, Dean looked at her sadly.

 

“I remember,” he said softly, she smiled at him.

 

Sam and Dean stayed until late afternoon as they had to go back as Sam had a test, she hugged her brothers’ goodbye and cried only after she couldn’t see the impala anymore. She made dinner for her and Bobby that night.

 

She moved to New York on August 28; she had an apartment in campus and had started working at the local Starbucks, as she needed to drop the pickpocketing to a minimum as she was on a scholarship and didn’t want trouble. Her roommate was a girl named Stacey that Alexandra had checked thoroughly and still checked regularly, often making lemonade with Holy Water or saying Christo several times during the week just to be safe, she was also taking Latin as a course to have an excuse to recite the exorcism. She kept most of her weapons under her bed in one of her bags and had carved several protection symbols on the bed.

 

* * *

 

**2000-2005**

 

Life went on, Alexandra had come to like the life at Columbia, she even had made friends and after quitting Starbucks she found a job at a local library she had a few boyfriends, several one nightstands. Dean visited whenever he was hunting near, going as far as hooking up with Stacey. She did well in her classes and on the weekends hunted nearby, she had bought the bike she wanted a 1999 Ducati Monster 900 City, in black in 2001. When Dean visited that year he had loved the bike and had wanted to try driving it. They had spent a whole day in a deserted highway Dean testing the bike and Alexandra putting some miles in the Impala.

 

A thing that Alexandra had come to love was exchanging messages with Sam, she was always suggesting him books to read and he always messaged her back on time, as if he spent all the time waiting for her messages, she told him about college life and the importance of finding a good job, about saving money as living alone was expensive, he had written to her about Stanford and she had felt so proud for him and reminded him that whatever John said he had her backing.

 

* * *

 

 

In 2002 Sam left for Stanford and John had repeated the same words to Sam that he had said to Alexandra back in 1999. Alexandra had sent Sam 1000 bucks so he could manage himself on the first few weeks, he hadn’t asked about where the money came from and she hadn’t said. But she had realized that nightclub were really cool places for people like her, professional pickpockets.

 

During the fall, just after she had turned 21 she had broken up with her second ever boyfriend, and decided that she was not made for long relationships, she kept the party going and discovered why Dean loved his one night stands, no strings attached her most memorable lay being a guy named Gary or Gabe or something like that, that had the most strange honey colored eyes that she remembered, of course if she hadn’t been mostly hammered at the time she could’ve at least remembered his name correctly not that she needed as names were kind of pointless but the guy had been a literal god in bed.

 

Dean had visited her in October and took her out to a club where he got her drunk on tequila. Then they had stayed on the roof of her apartment all night watching the stars and reminiscing about old times. Dean explained to her about his relationship with Sammy and how it had deteriorated since Sam left for Stanford, as they had not parted in good terms. Alexandra confessed that she was tired of the college life and was about to dropout as she missed the feeling of freedom that hunting allowed her.

 

“Then come with me, we’re a team” Dean said as he took a sip of his beer. “We could go see the world biggest something on our way”

 

“Where would we go Dee?” she asked resting her head on his shoulder.

 

“I don’t know, we could take cases here and there, then go to the beach or something, we could go to California, visit Sammy, he’d love to see you” Dean said, she looked at him and smiled.

 

“Give me five days,” she said.

 

Five days later and all of her stuff placed in storage for safekeeping, including her bike, as she would not need it with Dean, she left Columbia behind in favor of hunting with her brother. As they made way to California they visited several landmarks together and Alexandra made sure to take pictures with her Polaroid. John called Dean in occasions and told him about Jobs depending of where Dean was.

 

Alexandra and Dean made it to California just in time to spend Christmas with Sam in Stanford. He had received them in his small apartment and he offered his bed to Alexandra while he took an inflatable mattress and Dean took the couch, they drank spiked eggnog and watched crappy movies. Alexandra got him a camera so he could capture his moments and she got Dean new tires for the Impala.

 

* * *

 

In Spring 2003, (Say May) Alexandra stayed several weeks living with Sam as Dean went to help John with a case in Ohio and she wasn’t very keen on seeing John, she still resented his words at her and at Sammy. Dean stayed away for a couple months, as he had several cases on the East Coast, not that Alexandra minded much as she was having a great time with Sam and in California in general. She had taken to visiting Malibu whenever she could, which was a lot, as she didn’t have a job or was studying.

 

“Dad?” she asked as she recognized John sitting on a table in a restaurant near Stanford, John seemed surprised to see her there.

 

“Alex?” he breathed suddenly looking relaxed, he stood from his chair and pulled her into a hug “Alex” he repeated, she patted his back awkwardly until he let go of her “Where have you been, I looked everywhere for you and even asked that friend of yours about you, she said you had left with a guy” he said, Alexandra could see that he looked distressed, she motioned for him to sit and she sat with him on the table and ordered coffee.

 

“You looked for me?” she asked; John nodded “Why?”

 

“Because you’re still my daughter, I went several times around your apartment and around your campus to see how you were doing” he confessed, Alexandra couldn’t help but to smile. “Who did you left with?”

 

“With Dean” she said, John looked confused “I asked him not to tell,” she explained and John nodded “I’m still mad at you, but I’ve missed you dad”

 

“I’ve missed you too Alex, what are you doing here?” he asked; she smiled.

 

“I’ve been staying with Sammy while Dean gets back from wherever he is” she said softly, John looked at his daughter and smiled, he was proud of his children, he really was.

 

They had an awkward lunch together and the left as the night fell, he asked her questions about her life and realized that his daughter had really grown while she’d been apart.

 

“I saw dad today” she told Sammy as he walked into the apartment, he looked at her confused. “Yep, turns out that after he tells his kids to get lost he stalks them to battle the guilt”

 

“Is he okay?” asked Sam, she nodded.

 

“He hugged me and all, it was weird but I’ve missed him” she said wrapping her arms around herself; Sam shrugged.

 

“He is dad, even if he’s a dick sometimes,” Sam said; Alexandra nodded.

 

She stayed in California until June, Dean went to pick her up and they traveled back to New York where they hunted a supposed Aswang that went by the name of Edward Trenton. After New York they did a couple of hauntings and visited Bobby who had told them about how he’d ran John off with his riffle. John called Dean every once in a while and asked about Alexandra. Sam also kept his messages, after thanksgiving Sam had met a girl name Jessica and according to him they had gone out a couple of times.

 

* * *

 

2004 rolled in without hitches, Alexandra and Dean had been doing separate gigs in nearby towns as they found it hard to pick off people if the other was around, people weirded them out sometimes going as far as to asking them if they were interested in a threesome. Alexandra and Dean had scrunched their faces in utter disgust at the thought and the woman who had asked had laughed at them, it had been awkward trying to pick someone in the same bar since then, normal people were weird.

 

“Two queens” said Dean to the motel receptionist as Alexandra eyed the magazine rack; they were in New Mexico for a hunt, the woman gave him a weird look and looked at Alexandra.

 

“Two queens?” she asked and Dean nodded, she tilted her head “if you need the space I could offer the honeymoon suite” the woman offered, Alexandra’s head snapped in her direction.

 

“Stop your horses lady” she said going to stand next to Dean “that fine piece of ass is my brother, trust me he wouldn’t want to share a honeymoon suite with me” she said with a smirk, the woman blinked at them.

 

“Brother?” she asked surprised, trying to find resemblance between the two.

 

“Older brother” Dean said proudly, the woman smiled at them.

 

“That explains the whole protective thing you have going on,” she said as she handed them a key, Alexandra laughed.

 

“Gramps here can’t understand that I’m not a little girl anymore” she said with a wink before they went to their room, Alexandra grabbed the bed closest to the window while leaving the one near the door to Dean,

 

“Why is it whenever I go out with either you or Sam people think that we’re the young cute couple or the really sweet gay couple, I can’t win with you two” Dean said, Alexandra lifted her head from the bed smiling at Dean.

 

“We’re just that good looking Dee, get used to it, the less we think about it the better, we don’t need to add psychological trauma to our list” she said, Dean threw his dirty flannel at her hitting her square on the face ”You’re such a pig” she said as she stood.

 

“You love me either way,” he said as he sauntered into the bathroom.

 

“I feel truly sorry for me then” she said as Dean closed the door, he opened it and peeked his head out.

 

“Acceptance is the key Lexy” he said with a smirk before closing the door again. Alexandra rolled her eyes and let herself fall on the bed once more.

 

They were investigating a series of hauntings in a house that a new family had acquired, turns out the husband had been cheating on his wife and the ghost of a woman that hung herself was not happy with him and had taken to torture him and kill the man’s lover. Alexandra and Dean burned the bones but the woman had been anchored to a vintage table that the house had and when they had tried burning the table crazy ghost woman had attacked them calling them both names and trying to kill them, she had called Alexandra a harlot and Dean a good for nothing scoundrel.

 

“So a harlot huh?” Dean asked her while they had a drink in their room after the hunt, Alexandra grabbed her bottle of whiskey taking a long sip.

 

“I hate those kind of prude ghosts, they have no right to judge” she said, Dean smiled at her as she ranted, “I’m an independent woman who has a very healthy sex life”

 

“Lexy I don’t want to now that” said Dean from his chair; she glared at him and muttered something about fucking ghosts, Dean chuckled into his bottle.


End file.
